


Let's face the music and dance

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Strictly Ballroom (1992)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Movie/Book mish mash, Out of Character, Strictly Ballroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: What would happen if Ballroom Dancing golden girl Katniss Everdeen suddenly found herself without a partner? Could Peeta Mellark step in to sweep her off her feet and win that gold? Maybe if he wasn’t Distrct 12 worst dancer.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so yeah I've never done this before but this story came about on a bus drive home where the idea of a Ballroom Dancing Everlark wouldn't leave my head. I'm a huge fan of Baz Luhrmann's Strictly Ballroom movie so I decided to try my hand at combining the two and Let's face the music and dance was born.  
> So yeah couple of things...First time attempting to write so please be kind with criticism, my grammer has been known to be less then stellar so apologies in advance for that and I hope someone out there enjoys this as much as I do.  
> And finally I do not own the Hunger Games or Strictly Ballroom I am just borrowing characters and plots to have some fun.

Primrose Everdeen looked from the reception desk at District 12 Dance Studio to see what the commotion was, the sounds of raised voice coming from outside. The door swung open and in stomped her sister Katniss, dark braid swinging and scowl firmly in place she was followed by her long time dance partner Gale Hawthorne, they both looked ready to explode in temper. 

“Katniss” Gale called out but her sister didn’t stop she kept on walking to the back dance room where Effie Trinket and Evangeline Everdeen were waiting “Jesus Katniss, will you just hold up for one second, please?” fumed Gale but with the mood her sister was in Prim knew nothing was going to stop her. 

“Well hello Prim? How you Prim? Having a good day? Good. So nice to see you Prim” Prim spoke out loud to no one in particular annoyed at the way the two had just waltzed in with out even saying hello.  


“You know Prim, first sign of madness is talking to yourself” a voice from behind Prim caused her to startle, she spun around to see the smiling face of District 12’s second favourite baker Peeta Mellark(the first being Peeta father Josef Mellark)

“Hey Peeta, what brings you here?” smiled Prim. 

Peeta smiled nervously and ran his hand through his blond hair before quickly answering “Erm, well Rye and Delly got engaged and have set a date for wedding, and well Rye asked me to be his best man which is great. I mean really great, but you see Prim the thing is-“ He was cut off by a loud shout coming from the back.  


Peeta stared at Prim before asking “Do you need to go check that out?” 

“Nah” said Prim “Katniss and Gale just headed back to meet with Effie and mum. Right now they are discussing their performance at Sunday’s dance comp” 

“Ah” said Peeta “My mum and dad and were at the competition they were really good”. Good was an understatement thought Peeta , Josef and Mariella Mellark had RAVED about the Everdeen-Hawthorne pairing words like magical, breath-taking had been thrown around along with Mariella Mellark saying how much they reminded her of Dan and Evangeline when they used to dance.

As the sounds of raised voices continued Prim turned once again to Peeta and asked him what had brought him into District 12 Dance Studio. “Well Prim, I’m hoping someone here can do the impossible and teach me to dance” 

Prim’s eyebrows shot straight up “Oh Peeta….seriously??” 

“Ha-ha Prim. Yes I’m being serious, I know I’m bad but Rye and Delly are getting married and I’m gonna have to dance and I don’t want to be known as Peet-two-left-feet anymore” he spoke in a determined voice. 

Everyone in District 12-well maybe not everyone conceded Peeta-were aware of his shortcomings in the dance department, the rhythm and dance gene had definitely missed him. His parents and 2 brothers were dynamite on the dancefloor. Josef and Mariella in their day had been quite the pair on the Panem Ballroom scene never reaching the level of Dan and Evangeline Everdeen, although from what Peeta was told few people ever had. In their day the Everdeen’s had been very top of their game and were a sure thing for the Panem Supreme Dance Championships and then something had happened-his parents were never sure what- Evangeline danced in the final not with Dan but with John Hawthorne and they lost to Coriolanus Snow and Alma Coin and that was that. 

“Okay Peeta let’s see what we can do for you” smiled Prim, Peeta smiled back and hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, so I managed to get the ideas for Chapter 2 together and decided to pop it up......I wouldn't be expecting quick posting like this as a regular thing though. All mistakes are mine. My punctuation and grammar are a little rusty so along with researching dancing(a subject I know nowt about) I'll be going back to basics and giving my self a crash course in writing skills.  
> Again I own neither The Hunger Games nor Strictly Ballroom I'm just having fun playing in their worlds again.  
> The title comes from one of my favourite songs ever "Let's Face the Music and Dance" by Irving Berlin I especially love Ella Fitzgerald singing it.

After Katniss stormed across the reception of District 12 Dance Studio, she went through the double door that led to the dance studios where various classes were taking place. District 12 Dance Studio wasn’t the largest or flashiest of places but anyone who walked through the doors couldn’t help but sense the passion and love that Effie and her mother had put into this place since taking it over. 

Normally Katniss would stop and watch the junior ballroom dancers as they practiced, the sight of all these kids learning the steps, mastering new dances always made her smile. Sometimes she would help out in the junior classes, the kids enthusiasm was contagious reminding her why she loved dance so much especially when on days like today she just felt overwhelmed and angry.

As she walked along her only thought was that she couldn’t believe how badly things had gone on Sunday, she was only grateful that the competition had nothing to do with the Panem Supreme Dance Championships. Now she just had get through this post competition analysis. Taking a deep breath she walked into the back studio ready to face their coaches. Childishly she didn’t hold the door for Gale who was coming up behind her and let it swing back hoping it might knock some sense into him, or knock him out( she knew which option she would prefer, even if was her best friend and dance partner).

Katniss walked to the edge of the room and dropped her bag, Gale quickly joining her “Katniss, hear me out, please” he said “We are a team, what your do impacts me and after Sunday’s disaster-“

Katniss cut across him “It wasn’t a disaster, we danced the programme perfectly” 

Gale snorted “Perfectly? We could have been disqualified Katniss! Disqualified! Do you know how embarrassing that would have been for me?” 

“For you?!Oh Gale I’m soooooo sorry anyway I thought you just said we were a team?” she snapped. 

Gale turned his back on her “I just can’t….you are so-“ but whatever he wanted to say was lost as their coaches came through the doors. 

Effie Trinkett entered the room with a clap of her hands and a shout of “Enough!” her clipped tones echoing slightly in the room. 

Effie despite living in District 12 for a number of years had never quite lost her Capital accent, along with her flamboyant sense of style which was evidenced in today outfit. Katniss suppressed a grin at the hot pink outfit Effie was wearing today. Even after all these years Effie’s choice of clothing still had the power to shock Katniss and Gale, and probably most of District 12, but Katniss couldn’t imagine a life without Effie in it.

Evangeline Everdeen stood next to her long-time friend and looked her eldest daughter and Gale. Her daughter was so like her father is so many ways it scared her, she had so much talent and to see her waste it, it was like history repeating itself. We need to nip this this in the bud, before it goes any further thought Evangeline. 

Taking a deep breath she looked at Effie, it was time to get this started and knowing Katniss and Gale it wasn’t going to be easy. “Okay” she began “I think we can all agree that Sunday…well it wasn’t good” 

“That’s putting it mildly” muttered Gale. 

Katniss glared at him and began to speak but Evangeline put her had up to silence here “No, Katniss, I- no WE don’t want to hear a word from either of you until we have had our say. We are your coaches and up until the last dance your followed our choreography to a tee and you looked unstoppable and then Katniss for whatever reason you went off script. You threw in extra steps and as for that last spin…..Gale was left to try and keep up with you and your impromptu routine. It was messy, your energy was all over the place and as for your form” Evangeline threw her arms up in frustration, “everything we had rehearsed and practiced was destroyed in minutes. You KNOW the Panem Supreme Dance Championship has strict rules on what can and cannot be danced in a programme. You are both so good and stand a real chance of taking home the top prize. What would have happened if President Snow had been there? He could have banned you outright for breaking rules” Evangeline stopped and sighed. 

This was not the first time they had had this discussion and each time Katniss would step back and agree to follow the rules but sooner or later her rebellious side would come out and with it flashy, crowd pleasing moves that were not at all suitable for Panem Supreme Dance Championship “Effie do you have anything further to add?” asked Evangeline. 

“I think you have covered everything quite well Ev” said Effie she looked at Katniss “But let me remind you once more what is at stake. You and Gale have worked so hard, training your whole lives for a shot at this. So many dancers have dreamed of taking gold and some have come so close only to have it slip through their fingers” 

Katniss noticed the look that passed between her mother and Effie and instantly felt contrite, she knew Effie was talking about what had happened with her father and how it had ended the Everdeen’s bid for the Panem Supreme Dance Championship.

Effie continued “You two are, you are special I KNOW you have what it takes but Katniss you need to stop with this foolishness and get back on track” 

Katniss looked at her mum, Effie and Gale and she knew what needed to be done “I’m sorry. Gale, you’re right I promise to stick to the routines that mum and Effie devise for us. No more antics in the competitions, and mum and Effie I promise to follow your instructions to the letter” she smiled at the three of them genuinely sorry for the trouble she had seemingly caused. 

Gale looked smug as he stood there accepting Katniss’ apology “Thanks Kat, you know I only want what’s best for us. So now that all this nonsense has been cleared up let’s get to work” 

Gale was clearly happy that order-in his mind at least- had been restored. Katniss resisted the urge to roll her eyes there really was nothing worse than a smug Gale. 

“Marvellous!” cried Effie “Now let’s get started shall we. We have 3 months until the Panem Supreme to go so let’s make some magic”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Here's Chapter 3 for you to enjoy(hopefully) I'm feeling slightly under the weather so if there are any obvious mistakes I blame it on my god awful cold and the medication I'm on. Now I'm off to have an early night and hopefully feel less like death tomorrow : )

Peeta had finished with Prim he headed to the reception with the aim of heading home but as he walked out he looked around his eyes were drawn to the pictures of various dancers through the years from kids to seniors. He smiled when he came across a photograph of his mum and dad. It appeared to have been taken following some dance competition, his mother wearing a purple sparkly and feather dress and his father in tails. The trophy next to them indicated they had placed third but the looks on their faces were pure gold. 

It’s funny thought Peeta, when you realize that your parents had a whole life before they had you. Not that they had given up dancing completely when the boys all came along but with three kids and a business to run they no longer entered competitions instead they joined in local events and simply enjoyed the dancing that had brought them together to many years ago.

He continued to scan the photographs and laughed when he noticed one that he was in-just in the background. He looked closely and he appeared to be dancing with Katniss Everdeen. He couldn’t’t have been more than 5 maybe 6 when his parents had signed him up for dance lessons. His brothers were already involved and Peeta having grown up in a dance household couldn’t wait to join in. He had been so proud of himself and he was in the same class as Katniss who was (in his humble 5 or 6 year old self’s opinion) THE GREATEST DANCER EVER!! Peeta thinks he remembers telling his mother that one day he was going to win all the competitions in the universe with Katniss and they would dance forever. His mother smiled and ruffled his blond, unruly hair and said he could do anything he wanted. So every week he would show up to attend the Baby Ballroom classes taught by Ms. Seeder who would put them through their paces, and occasionally he would get paired with Katniss. Although Peeta was an enthusiastic and eager student he struggled sometimes in the class but as is the way with kids he was having fun so it didn’t matter.

Peeta continued looking the wall and marveled, not for the first time, at how such a small place as District 12 had produced so many world class dancers. People often joked that there must be something in the water. There was pictures of Dan Everdeen, Josef Mellark, John Hawthorne and perhaps most surprisingly Coriolanus Snow the four of them fooling around backstage at some competition, then pictures of the four of them with their respective partners. It was strange to think that the current President of the Panem Dance Federation had been born and raised here in 12; to look and hear him now he was 100% Capital. Peeta had never met President Snow, by the time Peeta had been born Snow long gone from District 12. First, he had taken a role on “It takes Two!” A reality television show pairing a professional dancer with a Capital “celebrity” and each week a couple were eliminated until only one couple remained, known as “The Victors” they received money, acclaim and fame. Despite rumors of backstage shenanigans including deliberate sabotaging of other dancers, Snow had been hugely popular and stayed with the show for several years. When he left he started in the Panem Dance Federation where he quickly rose to the ranks and was voted President just 4 years ago.  


“Well hello stranger!” called a voice from behind Peeta. He knew who it was before he even turned, the voice belonged the girl who was one of his best friends, and if Peeta was honest the biggest crush of his life.

“Hello Katniss” said Peeta as he spun around to face her “hardly a stranger I saw you only a few days ago” 

“Meh!” She shrugged “Details darling! Details” they stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. 

“Darling?” Asked Peeta, with an eyebrow raised.

“What? I’ve been with Effie for the last hour; we’re just taking a 10 minute break before we go back to it. I just wandered out to nab Prim. So what brings you here?”

Peeta held up the papers in his hand. “Dancing, I’m here to try learning” 

“Yeah? That’s great what’s brought this on I recall you saying on several occasions that dancing was lost on you and that there was....what was it?? Oh yeah “There was no hope for Peet-Two-left-feet” Katniss responded. 

“Rye and Delly are getting married and I really don’t want to make an ass of myself on the dance floor. You’ve seen me you know the damage I can cause”

“I have and I even danced with you” she smiled at Peeta remembering their younger days the accidental foot crushes, the stumbles and the giggles, “So when’s the big day?” 

“6 months……….6 short months” sighed, Peeta “Prim went through classes and options. I’ve booked some one-on-one lessons with.....” Peeta looked at the paper in his hand “Annie Cresta to start me off”

“Annie is awesome she moved here with her husband a few months ago. He’s taking over the Lake House and she’s running classes here. She was the Trident Champion in District 4 with her brother Anton about 6 years ago. Anton busted he knee up pretty bad in an accident and they retired. She’s really good very patient and encouraging you’ll like her. Annie will whip you into shape”

Peeta wasn’t so sure he was a lost cause but he was determined. “We’ll Miss Everdeen. I must take my leave of you for District 12’s hungry masses will soon be requiring sustenance” he bowed at a Katniss and took her hand before placing a kiss on it “And Prim’s just out the back, grabbing a coffee for herself” Katniss couldn’t help but laugh as he shuffled backwards towards the door still bowed. 

Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen were born within months of each other and had grown up together. They had been in the same classes in school and of course Baby Ballroom. As they got older their interests changed (well Peeta’s did anyway) He joined the wrestling team and the debate team, while Katniss began her journey to take gold at the Panem Supreme Dance Championship. They stayed close there were phone-calls and texts, not to mention a few well timed gifts of cheese buns. Peeta would come to watch Katniss in local competitions and Katniss would try and get to his wrestling matches whenever her schedule allowed. Peeta was the only one of his brothers with an interest in the family business and by agreement he was going to take over the bakery. He attended college locally to study business and he worked in the bakery learning the ropes there. It wasn’t always easy but it was an easy friendship they could go for weeks without talking and then just pick up where they’d left off. 

Right well back to work thought Katniss. Prim hadn’t returned but her break was up. Only a few more hours before they could call it quits. As Katniss headed back to the studio she thought to herself that she should really swing in by a Mellark’s on the way home, they were running low on bread……….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been off work sick for the last couple of days so I've managed to put this chapter together a little earlier so I figured I'd pop it up. I have the next two mapped out, so hopefully I can put up the next part next week
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I'm still learning and finding my writing voice/style but I gotta say it's been a lot of fun, challenging but fun. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stopped by and read, left kudos and comments I really appreciate that you have taken the time to do that for my little story : ) I own neither the Hunger Games nor Strictly Ballroom, I just love them both.

Chapter 4

A few hours later Effie and Evangeline called time on the rehearsals. 

“Katniss and Gale that was a good practice but as always there is room for improvement. Katniss you need to watch your posture and both of you need to work on what you are presenting. It is not enough to just dance the music you must feel it and this should show on your face, remember in the right context your facial expressions can enhance your performance, and Katniss I do not mean that fake smile you plaster on I would rather nothing than that” said Effie

Evangeline spoke next “Tomorrow we will work on the Waltz, I want early nights all round and we will meet here tomorrow morning at 9am. After the Waltz practice at 12 o’clock Katniss you have a dress fitting, that should take an hour or so. You can grab lunch and if you can then make your way back to the studio for about 2pm. Tomorrow we will have a yoga session this should help with these posture issues. After that we could probably get another hour of practice in.“ 

“Ok, got it” said Katniss. It was only 3pm so it was early by Effie and Evangeline’s standards, and Katniss was going to take advantage and go enjoy some fresh air and daylight, she grabbed her bag and headed out shouting goodbye as she went.

She walked to the reception to see if Prim was around. Her younger sister was home for a few weeks from college and was helping out in the Studio. She didn’t have the same passion for dance that Katniss did for. As long as Prim could talk she had wanted to be a doctor and now she was off fulfilling her dream while Katniss was fulfilling hers. Katniss frowned, was this really her dream? She had always imagined that at some point she could create some steps and use them in her and Gale’s routines but it was clear from the numerous conversations with her mum and Effie there was no room for her ideas. Katniss felt bad as soon as these thoughts had crossed her mind she knew everyone just wanted the best for her and Gale and now they were nearly there. And then what? Unwilling to think about the future Katniss called out for Prim. 

“Be right there” called a muffled voice from beneath the desk. “Gotcha!” And with that Prim’s blond head popped into view he hand clutching a stapler she had obviously dropped.

Katniss smiled “So firstly I want to apologize for storming in this morning and ignoring you. It wasn’t a great morning. I’ve had Gale on my back since Sunday and I was just fed up with him”

“S’okay. I forgive you”

“Thanks Little Duck. What time are you finished here? Want to head to the Meadow for a walk before dinner?” Asked Katniss 

“Stop calling me Little Duck I’m taller then you” said Prim with an eye roll to rival any Katniss had ever done “yeah that sounds good once mum or Effie show up I’m free to go”

At that moment the Gale, Effie and Evangeline walked into the reception area. Gale walked over to Katniss and Prim “Katniss, do you want to grab dinner this evening. We still have a lot to go over ” 

“Sorry Gale I have plans with Prim, maybe another time?” She hastily replied she just wanted a break from dancing.

Effie and Evangeline were asking Prim about her hours on reception and if there was anything they needed to be made aware of. 

“No it was pretty quiet a few calls about classes, I’ve sorted the post and phone messages and left them here” she pointed to a small stack to her left. “All classes went off without a hitch, well at least no one complained to me, and finally we have one on one class bookings for Annie beginning next week, I’ve entered them into the diary and emailed Annie the details”

“Wonderful!” Said Effie “and who is this student?”

“Peeta Mellark” replied Prim clearing the desk of her phone, books and water bottles and dumping them into her bag.

Before Effie or Evangeline could say anything Gale burst into howling laughter “Mellark? Oh please tell me when this is happening I need to see this. He really was awful he was when we were kids! I remember seeing him at that social dance in District 11, I must have been about 10. Anyway he danced with.....what was her name.... actually never mind it’s not important. So he started to dance only he forgot the steps, froze up and when he did eventually manage to pull himself together he was so tense he looked like a puppet being controlled by strings. Just AWFUL” At this point Gale was practically in tears laughing “And he never improved I saw him once or twice at school dances. He could just about manage the slow numbers, but anything with a fast tempo and Peeta was done for. God it really was hilarious”

Dancing was easy for Gale and he had little patience for those who needed more time to pick something up. By the time he was 12 he had been paired unsuccessfully with several young ladies in Distrct 12 Dance Studio but none had worked out. Gale had the talent but he also had an arrogance that made him difficult to work with. At the age of 10 Katniss’ mum and Effie had decided to try her as Gales partner. She was a hard worker, she was light on her feet but strong, she was a quick learner and like Gale she was stubborn and would not quit. Together they could push each other to achieve great things. And after a rocky start it appeared that District 12 Dance Studio had found some real stars. 

Katniss was ready to rip into Gale when from beside her Prim piped up “Oh shut up Gale! Seriously the guy just wants to make sure he doesn’t mess up at his brother’s wedding so is taking some time to get some lessons. He’s not planning on dancing his way to victory in the Capital. No wonder the guy hates dancing so much if all his life idiots like you were around to give him a hard time. Katniss can we go now please?”

Katniss grabbed her bag and followed Prim out the door and towards Katniss carn “Wanna tell me what that was about?

Prim sighed “I wasn’t the most supportive when Peeta came in about the dance lessons this morning, I mean I wasn’t as much of an ass as Gale but still. Dancing is hard for him and despite that he still wants to make sure he doesn’t let Rye and Delly down- as if they would even think like that- but with people like Gale pointing and laughing it’s no wonder he gave up before. He’s terrified Katniss but he refuses to give into the fear. I admire that”

“Oh Prim” sighed Katniss “We’ll all help Peeta any way we can. We’ll give him some confidence and help him overcome his fears. Now how about that walk and then we should probably head up to the farm and grab dinner. I think dad said he was gonna make lamb stew so we could grab some fresh bread on the way out of town to go with it, what do you reckon?”

“Nah, we don’t need to go to the bakery I got some bread and rolls yesterday” smirked Prim trying not to look at Katniss.

“Oh….. Right….. Ok well that’s good then” pouted Katniss

“Yes, yes it is” replied Prim “So let’s get this walk in and then head up shall we?” 

Katniss opened the boot of her car and they dumped their bags in, she had been looking forward to saying hi to Peeta but obviously not tonight.

“Oh Katniss” called Prim over her shoulder “we could always go check out Peeta’s buns and say hi. I know how much you love his buns”

Katniss stared at her sister and spluttered “What?!PRIM……..Yes……. I mean no…his buns? Me?....I……me? .....Peeta? ”

They started to walk towards the Meadow, which was the name for local park. Katniss said nothing further

“Relax, Katniss your secret is safe with me. Although I've got to ask when are you gonna do something about this crush you have on Peeta?!”

“We’re just friends. You know I have no time for anything else in my life, especially in the next few months. Peeta is….. he’s my best friend if, and we have such a nice thing that I don’t want to risk that and it’s better that we stay friends. Being a girlfriend is something I can’t do right now, Peeta deserves the world you know?”

“Yeah? Well so do you Katniss” said Prim “but I get it I do.”

“Thanks Prim, I know you mean well but with the Championship so close I have to focus on that. So many people have cheering us on and working so hard to get us ready that I have to put my focus on that. Sometimes though I can’t help feel I’m reliving mum’s dreams and not necessarily following my own? Like Sunday at the competition I added some new moves in and everyone had a fit afterwards. Mum is adamant that there is only one way, follow the rules and don't rock the boat. I know that she was so close before dad got caught up in the party lifestyle and messed up their chance, but I'm not him or her. Surely though dance is a way to express yourself? Not according to mum, Effie or Gale, you dance only the same routines, ok I can put something into the interpretation but no steps can be added? Then there's the ever present President Snow always lurking in the background laying down the law of "his" Federation. It puts everyone on edge, it's so cut throat. I'm not saying I want to be friends with everyone they're my competition but it's exhausting sometimes that’s all. Sorry I probably sound like a brat"

They continued walking Katniss normally kept her feelings to herself but clearly she needed to vent. 

Prim could only imagine the pressure Katniss must feel. She was after all the daughter of Dan and Evangeline Everdeen the one time darlings of the Panem dance scene. When Katniss first started dancing and appearing in local, then regional events before eventually moving from these through to more senior competitions it was only a matter of time before she came to the attention of the dance world, and it wasn’t long before the comparisons were made between her and her parents. She had the best of both her mother and father’s talents along with something so uniquely Katniss that people couldn’t help but notice her. When she was eventually paired with Gale Hawthorne it was according to industry insiders a “match made in heaven” and that unlike the first Everdeen-Hawthorne pairing this one might actually go all the way to the top. 

“Katniss?” asked Prim “ I know it isn't easy for you and times like this weekend make you question why you're even doing this but when you and Gale take to the floor you are magical. I am incredibly proud of you, and mum and dad they are proud of you. The next few months aren't going to be easy but you can do this, you and Gale, and I'm only a call away if you need to vent”

“Thanks Prim” smiled Katniss

“Ok by the way I was kidding I have no idea if there is bread at home….race you to Mellark’s” and with Prim took off running followed closely but a shouting Katniss


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the next part. I've been looking at it for few days and at this stage I'm annoying myself changing and criticising it so I thought sod it I'm putting it up before I drive myself completely insane : ) It's been a struggle I have loads of ideas but trying to get what's in my head onto a page hasn't been easy. I think I need to practice less is more.
> 
> I've made Mrs Mellark a good 'un in this story. Her character is influenced firstly from a story by DustWriter called Refuge(if you haven't read it you should)Mrs Mellark in that work was a wonderful, full of love character. It was the first thing I ever read where Mrs Mellark wasn't an ogre and it has just stayed with me, and secondly in the movie Strictly Ballroom the character Fran had a wonderfully full of life grandmother or Ya Ya who encouraged Fran and Scott and helped them with their dancing so I'm kinda using those as my inspiration for Mariella Mellark, and Peeta is the Fran of this story.  
> Also the internet has been my source of info re dance steps and ballroom and competitions. It's fascinating and terrifying I'm just hoping I don't completely horrify people with my attempts at describing dancing.......maybe next time I'll write a story about stuff I actually know about : )  
> Aaannnnddd finally any and all mistakes are mine!

Mariella Mellark watched from behind the counter as Katniss and Prim Everdeen crossed from the Meadow heading towards the Bakery she smiled and called to her husband “Josef, where’s Peeta?” 

“Hmmmm? Out the back I think” he answered “Why?” 

“Our future daughter in law is on her way” laughed Mariella.

Her husband frowned, he knew his wife meant well but her meddling especially in her boys lives was sometimes a bane more then a benefit “Now Mariella, stop. Please, for Peeta’s sake? Let them figure it out, IF indeed there is anything to figure out. May I remind you that Rye and Delly are getting married soon; don’t you want to focus your energy on them? I’m sure Delly would love some well intentioned and unwanted advice?”

Mariella glared at her husband “Well really Josef! I only want the best for my children. Besides Delly’s in work and you know she can’t answer calls” she stuck out her tongue at her husband “now look lively here they come”

Josef smiled, his wife was a wonder to him even after all these years. She had so much energy, a lifetime of early morning starts had done nothing to dim that and her blue eyes still twinkled with mischief.

The door opened and Prim bounced in followed closely by Katniss. 

Mariella came out from behind the counter and smiled at them both “Primrose so good to see you! How is college? Are you learning lots and breaking hearts? Sit, please and here have a cookie; I take it that you still like the pecan, maple clusters?” Prim didn’t have time to answer before a plate with cookies was put in front of her. “And Katniss! We saw you dance on Sunday you were truly magnificent, you have a bright future ahead of you! Didn’t I say that Josef? And your dress….oh it was stunning and you moved beautifully in it. You are the best parts of your father and mother when they took to the floor, I swear the whole room would stop to watch when they dance and you Katniss too possess that star quality” Katniss blushed and accepted the older woman’s praise Mariella was a force of nature and even after all these years Katniss still wasn’t quite used to her. 

Josef smiled at Katniss before asking her how they could help her today now that Mariella had turned her focus on Prim and the two were chatting away side by side at one of the tables in the bakery.

“Hey Mr Mellark, dad is making a stew so I’m looking for some nice bread to go along side it what would you recommend?”

Mr Mellark bit the inside of his cheek Katniss ‘eyes kept flitting to the kitchen door behind as if willing something (or someone) to appear.

“Why don’t you head back to Peeta, he’s just finishing up some hearty, white country loaves guaranteed to go well with a stew or casserole” he waved her through the door behind him glad that she couldn’t see Prim and Mariella grinning and nudging each other.

Katniss pushed through the door, a radio was playing somewhere and she could hear Peeta humming along she walked towards the sounds where she found Peeta watching something on the screen of his phone oblivious to her, she stopped just for a second to watch him. She had spent her life watching this boy, no man, who sat in front of her. He was her best friend in the world, and her world was so small sometimes she felt she might suffocate - dance, dance, dance, sleep and repeat. Peeta though he let her be more than Katniss the dancer, with him there was laughter, she could talk about anything, he let her vent, he soothed her soul, he let her be free and helped her sneak to the woods and hike the rocky trails that caused Effie so much stress “But what if you fall Katniss?” was the often used phrase and her mother, god she could be so controlling, Katniss just wished they would let her be free on and off the dance floor. She sighed and in front of her Peeta jumped.

“What the-“he yelped “KATNISS!! For the millionth time don’t sneak up a person” 

“I didn’t” she protested “anyway didn’t you hear you mother when we came in?”

“Well obviously not. Now that my heart beat has returned to normal what brings you to my inner sanctum?”

“Bread , bread boy, bread and specifically a hearty, white country loaf your dad said you had some straight from the oven?”

Peeta turned to the cooling racks that currently held several breads and picked up one “One enough, or will you need another?” one thing about the Everdeen’s was there was never just the family gathered round the table Mr Everdeen was a sociable sort who loved having a full table. Mrs Everdeen was friendly but she seemed to despair of her husband sometimes. The Mellarks had been guests hundreds of times up at the Everdeen Farm so Peeta knew to ask.

“You better make it three, there have been a few guys up helping out this week and you know dad”

Peeta grabbed three loaves and popped them into one of his mother’s wicker baskets and threw a cloth over them before passing it to Katniss. “So” he began “How was the rest of your dance practice?”

“It was good. We have The All District Showcase coming up in about 6 weeks it’s a massive event for professionals, amateurs, advanced, beginners and everything in between to come together and celebrate dancing plus it a good way for us to suss out the competition before the Panem Supreme Dancing Competition……although you probably know this already, right?” 

“Yep, the elder Mellarks are planning on heading over to check it out I think mum and dad will be giving it a twirl or two on the floor”

“And you, will you be there?” Katniss said hopefully

“Not this time, someone has to man the ovens here but naturally I will be rooting to you and Gale” 

Katniss couldn’t help but feel a bit disheartened, but she understood “Right, well I have my bread and I’ve seen my favourite baker so I’m going to grab Prim and hit the road. I’ll see you over at the studio in a few days when you start with Annie, and don’t worry she’ll whip you into shape”

“Gah, don’t remind me but six months is plenty of time to get me doing a passable waltz and soon I will be cha cha-ing around District 12 like swivel hips Hawthorne himself” Peeta placed his hands as if he was holding a partner and moved his feet while wiggling his hips like a madman.

Katniss burst out laughing “Peeta” she said as she placed the basket on the worktop before stepping in front of him “Don’t you remember anything from when you were a kid?” 

She stood in front of him "Now you lead ok? So place your right hand on my left shoulder blade” Peeta did as he was told and then moved his left hand around Katniss right hand, keeping his elbow at shoulder height 

“Good, see it’s all still in there Peeta” smiled Katniss as she placed her right hand in his left and put her other hand on Peeta shoulder “Now remember let’s keep our arms high and straight and keep a good position”. She glanced up Peeta wasn’t as tall and Gale. She smiled at Peeta who grinned back “Ready to get those feet moving Peeta?” He nodded “Okay so you are going lead. Remember knees bent slightly, a rise in your toes. Now step forward with your left, no Peeta head up don’t look down. It’s a simple 3 step just count it out Peeta left foot forward on 1, side step on 2 and feet together on 3”

Peeta and Katniss danced about the kitchen for a few minutes, Peeta counting each step Katniss reminding his to watch his form. It was so easy here just the two of them he almost felt graceful. They stopped when Prim called from the front asking Katniss if she was ready to go. Picking up the bread she smiled at Peeta, before leaning in to give him a hug “Mellark we’ll make a dancer out of you yet. See you soon”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, firstly I just want to say thanks for everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos and lovely comments. It's been hugely encouraging : )

Katniss and Prim drove out of District 12 and headed up towards home. Katniss couldn’t help but smile at what had happened in the kitchen. Peeta wasn’t nearly as bad at dancing as he thought and she was determined to help him out. 

From the passenger seat Prim turned to look at her sister “So? How was Peeta?”

“Good, he was good. Excited to start his lesson but nervous too you know? He’s not nearly as bad at dancing as he thinks. I think it’s a confidence thing really. We did some dancing around the kitchen, it was fun there was no pressure to be perfect”

“Right……… so your blissed out state has nothing to do with being held in his manly, bulging bakers arms” Prim wiggled her eyebrows and made kissy faces at her sister

“Manly, bulging arms? Prim you have got to stop reading those romance novels. Oh hey, look mom’s home” Katniss furrowed her brow she was sure her mum had planned on staying late at the studio. 

Katniss stopped the car outside the Everdeen family home. She loved coming home. The farm had been in the family for nearly 100 years. After quitting dancing Dan had returned to the Everdeen’s farm to work. He had built a small 2 bedroomed house for himself and Evangeline. It stood on the opposite side of the driveway to the original farmhouse. It was an ordinary house from the front but the back of the property was where the real beauty lay. He had built a double width porch, and concertina doors that opened from the living room to this space. The roof from the house came down and covered the porch. It brought the inside out and gave extra living space.

Over time, and with his father’s blessing, Dan began to make some changes and modernisations to the farm and its work practices. He had worked hard turning the farm into a thriving business. The farm produced organic fruits and vegetables, raised some animals for meat, which they supplied to locals in District 12 via the local butcher Rooba. They even had some goats and sheep that produced milk and this was turned into cheese. 

Dan Everdeen was a quiet man but a hard worker and knew that in order to keep the farm running he needed to get creative and use the land and forestry in Everdeen’s in unexpected ways. At Halloween they had a pumpkin patch, at Christmas they sold trees and mistletoe and a he converted old outbuildings into Santa’s workshop and a kids could come visit with the big man himself. His latest idea to was turn part of the farm into a luxury campsite or Glampsite, and now after some years planning and saving he was beginning to get things moving. It would be big challenge but Dan wanted to create an eco-friendly site and provide tours and activities for people attending. He wanted to show case what District 12 had to offer. 

When his father passed away Dan and Evangeline moved into the bigger farmhouse, but not before extending and modernising the main farmhouse. Katniss had moved into their original 2 bed house about a year ago, Peeta had helped her move get settled in and supplied her with cheese buns as a housewarming present as well as boxes of his favourite teas. 

Living and working so closely with her mother was too much at times. Katniss loved it here and didn’t want to move into town, but she needed her freedom and although still close to home the drive way that separated them was enough to give them both much needed space apart. Here she were surrounded by mountains and the trees, she could sit on her back step and watch seasons change and the sounds of nature a balm to her soul. She didn’t get to spend enough time out here really. 

Evangeline didn’t share her husband’s dream of the good life on the farm. Her passion lay in dancing, but she loved Dan. They had there ups and downs but they had managed to come through everything life had thrown at them so far. 

These days Dan stayed as far away from the dance world as possible. He never spoke about it. He never went to the studio. He asked Katniss how it was going but never offered advice. Evangeline could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Katniss and Gale dance and compete. He claimed the farm kept him busy, kept him from travelling too far. They never really spoke of the past. She had asked him not to mention to the girls what had happened all those years ago, what had caused her to end up dancing with John Hawthorne, and he hadn’t. He had endured the whispered words people saying the glitz and glamour had gone to his head, the wild stories of him dancing on tables, the drunkenness, of fights and temper tantrums. After the Championships he had come home to District 12 a broken man, and it pained Evangeline to know that she in part caused that. It took a long time to repair the damage. 

As Katniss and Prim walked up to the front door they heard the raised voices of their parents.

“Ev, you can’t be serious? Why is he sniffing around now? After all this time? He upped and left Hazelle and the kids and as far as I can tell he never looked back” Dan sounded furious

“Please Dan you can’t think I actually want him here? As part of President Snow’s Board he is touring all the Districts to check out the dancers. President Snow wants to ensure that-“

Dan cut across her “He wants to make sure no one is stepping out of line. That the dancers are sticking to his programme. Imagine the scandal if someone actually did something original for once, but then again we don’t have to imagine to hard, do we?”

Katniss looked at Prim neither had a clue what was happening, they knew they shouldn’t be eavesdropping but what could they do? 

“No Dan we don’t. I am not risking Katniss future. Don’t you want her to succeed? She can do things we only ever dreamed of. Please it’s only for a few days then he’ll be gone” 

“Fine” they heard their father sigh “but Ev please, please be careful. He’s a snake and you know it”

They heard their parents walking inside the house, it sounded like they were heading towards the back of the house.

Katniss turned to Prim “I think mom may have had an affair with John Hawthorne!”

Prim scowled at her sister “No way. I mean…. Seriously?! Ok so it sounds a bit dodgy but that’s gross and besides Hazelle and mom are great friends. Would you stay friends with a woman who slept with your husband??”

“She obviously never knew. I can’t believe this! I can’t go in there and sit and have dinner with her knowing this!”

“Katniss we don’t actually know anything. We heard the tail end of a conversation. Seriously, stop and think for a second. If anything did happen clearly mom and dad have worked through it. They love each other how many times have we said growing up that we want a love like that for ourselves? Let’s go have dinner as planned. See if we can get anything further out of them? Maybe try find out for sure, do some digging?”

“Seriously Prim, what are we Scooby Doo looking for clues? Look I’ll keep my mouth shut, but if I see mom and John Hawthorne together acting as strange I’m going to confront them”

“Fine. Now are you ready to head in?” Prim led the way and opened the door calling out to their parents as she entered. She hoped Katniss could keep her word, last thing she needed was World War 3 to break out and despite what Katniss had said Prim was going to do some digging……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now all our major players have been seen or mentioned. Next up the Peeta gets his groove on and President Snow makes his presence felt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with the next chapter I just couldn't get my groove on but it's back and I actually have quite a bit written :) Yay me.   
> I own nothing I'm just playing around in the worlds of The Hunger Games and Strictly Ballroom and having a blast!! Enjoy my efforts and thanks for reading

Katniss’ alarm went off she reached over and shut it off, she got up and started getting ready to head out, her thoughts drifting as she got breakfast ready. Last night at dinner had been awkward as anything, it could have been much worse if it was just the four Everdeen’s for dinner, but luckily Dalton, Thom, Jessica and Thresh, who had worked for the Everdeen’s for a long time, had joined them for dinner, and it was a lively affair as always. 

Katniss kept looking for signs that there was or had been some terrible disaster in her parent’s marriage but if hadn’t witnessed the row she would never have been able to tell that anything had happened. They were both in good spirits, chatting and laughing. Evangeline stood up to begin clearing the table and she placed her hand on Dan’s shoulder he covered hers with his before placing a kiss on her wrist. Prim looked at her sister as if to say “See? Nothing wrong here.”

Katniss was glad when coffee was served she refused and used the excuse of an early start to head home. She hugged Prim and waved goodbye. Her dad offered to walk her out.

“Everything ok kiddo?” he asked as they walked through the kitchen “You were quieter then normal”

“Yeah. Fine. Just dance stuff, nothing to worry about. I –“ she stopped 

“Katniss? Honey if there’s something bothering you spit it out. A problem shared is a problem halved”

She thought for a moment should she say anything? She had told Prim she wouldn’t but she was so confused, he knew something was up…think Katniss! Think! Her brain was in panic mode.

“I was just going to ask you if you might have some pointers for Peeta. He’s signed up for dance lessons and you know you were a dancer so you might have some tips” even as she said the words she knew how absolutely lame she sounded. 

Dan furrowed his brow “Katniss I don’t think I could really do much, it’s been a long time. Probably best if someone else helped and Josef is still pretty active in dancing”

“Yeah sure of course dad, I just …..I wasn’t thinking. Peeta’s so nervous and just needs his confidence boosted so yeah…anyway I get it. So ’night ” Katniss rambled on she quickly gave her dad a hug and headed across to her house relieved the night’s ordeal was over. She locked up her house, and got ready for bed. Her last thought as she has drifted off was the next few weeks were going to be interesting

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“No! No! No” cried Effie. This mornings practice was not going well. 

Gale had been in a foul mood since he arrived at the studio just before 9, Katniss guessed his father was the cause for this but she knew Gale well enough to know that if he wanted to talk he would, Gale didn’t share feelings.

“Ok” said Evangeline “let’s just take 5 mins and take it from the top”. She walked over to Effie and they compared notes in what issues they saw and how they could fix them. They were rehearsing the Viennese Waltz, one of the oldest of the ballroom dances still practiced today. It was a fast dance and along with quick patterns and footwork it consisted of turns and the constant turns led to some dancers experiencing motion sickness. It was demanding, there was no let up from the time the music started the dancer was in motion and even though the dance had the least variations of steps, because if the speed of the music it was probably the hardest dance to deliver in a competitive setting.

Katniss and Gale headed over to grab some water and towel off.

“We have got to work of the turns Katniss, you’re not as sharp as you should be. Did you get enough rest last night?” Gale grilled Katniss

“Yes, Gale I did. And I had a good breakfast before you ask” Katniss bit back “Look, you know the Waltz can be tricky but we love a challenge.”

Before Gale had a chance to answer Effie and Evangeline came over to speak to them.

Effie spoke “First things first, the main issue we see is that there is an issue with a rise in the bodies-from both of you-on the reverse when you are closing your feet. At this speed we must think down not up throughout the dance and both of you appear to be lacking focus, let’s take a deep breath and take it from the top.”

Gale and Katniss took their position on the dance floor while Evangeline started the music once more and counted them in. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Okay everyone that’s a wrap for this morning’s session. Katniss your dress fitting has been postponed so we can take and early lunch and meet back at 1pm instead of 2pm. We can run through a few things before yoga” Evangeline looked up at Gale and Katniss “does that work for you guys?”

“Erm no Mrs E I made plans that will take me up to 2pm” said Gale “my dad came into town last night and he rang to invite me to lunch.”

“Oh how marvellous” smiled Effie, although her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes “Please send my regards to your father”

“Of course Effie. Okay so I’m going to head out and I’ll see you guys later” and with a wave Gale was gone.

Katniss has brought her lunch from home so was going to grab something in the staff room before going to dance in one of the empty studios. Here she could practice her own steps and routines without fear of not sticking to Snow’s rules. She told her mom and Effie her plans and headed off. 

With Katniss and Gale gone, Evangeline turned to Effie “How long do we have before John come’s round? And is there anything we can do to get out of this?”

Effie shook her head sadly “No Ev, I don’t this there is. Either we pay or we don’t get to dance. Simple”

Evangeline’s shoulders dropped, she had reached the same conclusion as Effie and she didn’t know how District 12 Dance Studio was going to meet these latest rounds of demands from President Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp! Here's the next chapter....in hindsight I probably should have just made Chapter 7 longer : P  
> Now just to note they is no Peeta and Katniss in this one(Sorry!) but I promise I will make it up to you next chapter and our two cuties will be reunited and I don't intend to keep them apart for so long again. I've really enjoyed writing Mr Hawthorne but I can't wait to get back to some fun Everlark.

John Hawthorne took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading out to meet Gale. The latest round of surgery had worked a treat, it was subtle but the lines around his eyes were lessened, his whole face appeared plumper. Coriolanus was right it did just freshen him up. 

He couldn’t believe he was back in District 12 after all this time. Since he left 10 years ago, he had not been back. Work kept him busy and in the Capital and although he had Hazelle and the children visit him in The Capital it hadn’t been a success. He had forgotten how “active” children could be and his penthouse was not designed with children in mind. He shuddered when he remembered Rory destroying his favourite painting by Cressida a beautiful pristine piece called “The Abyss” by drawing picture of a flowers on it, the young boy claiming he thought the white canvas was just there to be used. Instead he had stayed in touch with Hazelle and the children via video calls, emails and of course financially-he never shirked that responsibility he made sure his children were well looked after, better than most really. Of course with Gale being involved in the dancing scene he saw him in the flesh more often.

He wouldn’t have ever set foot back in this one horse town but for the fact the Effie and Evangeline had so far not signed up to the new Panem Dance Federation deal, without which they would not be allowed to compete in the Panem Supreme. They were the last to sign up to President Snow’s new deal. All the other major district studios had signed and paid the $50,000 fee or had signed and if they couldn’t raise the fee then the Panem Dance Federation would cover the fee and in return the studio would become an official PDF Dance School. 

Despite some reservations John had managed to smooth things over and convinced most of the dance schools to join and really things would not be much different, the dances remained the same, the rules the same but by becoming an official PDF Dance School studios were simply committing themselves 100% to President Snow and the PDF. President Snow had a number of PDF staff who would assume control of the management of the studios, ensure the rules were being followed and any policy changes would be implemented and a certain percentage of profits would be paid to Federation in respect of the fee that they could not pay initially without help, naturally there would be a level of interest to be paid as well. The benefits would out weigh any difficulties that may arise, soon everyone would see that. After lunch with Gale he’d go over and talk things over with Effie and Evangeline. He’d soon have them seeing sense. He looked at his watch and realised he needed to be on his way.

*************************************************************************

Gale was nervous about seeing his dad. John Hawthorne hadn’t been back to District 12 in years, there was phone calls and cards through the years and even a handful of trips to see him in the Capital but Gale and his father weren’t exactly close but since he was in town Gale couldn’t exactly say no to a simple lunch request. Gale was still angry at his dad for walking out on the family all those years ago. John had never explained and when he asked Hazelle she just smiled sadly and told Gale that John was meant for more than District 12. Gale snorted and muttered that he wished he’s figured that out before he’d had four kids. 

Gale saw his father walk towards him, John looked out of place on the Main Street of District 12. He was dressed in a bright green suit, his dark hair perfectly coiffed with a silver steak, his gleaming white teeth were almost blinding and Gale would swear his father looked younger then the last time he saw him.

“Gale! My boy. Let me look at you” John Hawthorne put his hands on Gale’s shoulders and examined his eldest son. Gale was uncomfortable under the man’s scrutiny but he stood still allowing his father to look at him. “Where can we grab some decent food and have a catch up?”

“Well there’s Mellark’s or The Hob. There’s a new Italian “Cucina Verde” just off Main Street a couple new to town opened it about nine months ago. I’ve not been but Katniss went with Peeta Mellark recently, said it was ok”

“Italian sounds perfect” John couldn’t care less but a new restaurant with non-District 12 owners was just what he wanted.

Once they were seated, in a quiet booth at the back of the place, John flashed his son a smile and tried to put him at ease. He knew Gale had questions and he thought it was time to address them, after all if things went according to plan he needed Gale on his side. John had been around long enough to know that he had to thread carefully. Once the waitress had taken their order the two men stared at each other. John waited for Gale to speak, and he didn’t have long to wait.

“So, dad what brings you to town?”

“Well son, I’ve been away a long time. I never intended to stay away so long but work for President Snow and the PDF kept me away, and Gale if I’m honest I felt guilty. Guilty that I couldn’t be the husband your mother deserved, Hazelle is one of the finest women I have ever met. We had so much fun together when we met we were young, our lives full of dancing and love and then you kids came along and we were happy, we had the farm we were making a living but barely. Then Coriolanus’ offered me a job assisting him and his dance career. I was so conflicted, but your mother insisted that I go. Initially I went to the Capital on a trial period and well from there things just took off. Working there allowed me to make the kind of money I would only dream of, I could give you and your siblings a life I never had. I missed you guys of course, but when I weighed up the pros and cons well I knew coming back here wasn’t an option. I loved your mother, but Gale I wasn’t in love with her, she needed more than that. She needed a man who could give her the world, and that just wasn’t me” John looked sadly at the table cloth then back at Gale who sat there with his jaw clenched, John knew his son wasn’t going to be a pushover, so he continued.

“I knew that leaving you guys behind seems cowardly but I never intended to hurt you. You were older I should have spoken to myself but I didn’t know where to start. I can tell you this Gale I am so proud of you. Your mother talks about all you do for the family, how you have been a stable influence on you Rory, Vick and Posy.”

“And then there’s your dancing Gale, I’ve watched you grow into a truly spectacular performer. When I left you were just beginning to show a hint of the talent that I knew was in you. Once you and Katniss were paired, well I don’t need to tell you. You bring out the best in her you know? She has Dan and Evangeline’s talent but she needs a strong, talented partner to keep her on track, why President Snow has had his eyes on you since-“

Gale interrupted his father “President Snow has been watching us?”

“No Gale President Snow has been watching YOU, he recognises your talent and thinks you can go far. Now it looks like our food has arrived, so let’s enjoy this and catch up. You and Katniss, are you a couple?”

Gale laughed at his father “No dad, we aren’t like that, I mean maybe one day…” and just like that John had managed to work his way back into Gale’s good graces.

****************************************************

At 1.30pm John and Gale made their way over to the District 12 Dance Studio, at the door they ran in Peeta. He was headed towards Studio 2 and before Gale could say anything his father asked him to show him to the office. “I just need to talk to Evangeline and Effie son and then maybe I could come and watch you and Katniss rehearse?”

“Sure, although we have an hour of yoga before we do any dancing”

“That should be fine, I can always spend some time catching up in town but first I have to discuss some business”

John knocked on the door and upon hearing Effie’s voice calling out he walked in. 

“Ladies! How marvellous to see you both. Let’s get straight down to business will we? Time is wasting and you know where the PDF stands and we need to know where the District 12 Dance Studio stands. Will you pay the fee or take the offer or maybe you would like to see your chances of winning Supreme Dance Championship disappear?” and with that he sat down. 

Effie spoke first “John, while I appreciate your candour I have to say I am disappointed and shocked at this latest edict from the Panem Dance Federation, I simply do not understand this new “structure” and these new fees. We have already paid our annual subscription why all of sudden are we being ask for further financial contributions and such enormous ones at that.” 

“Effie, the Panem Dance Federation is trying to bring more order to the industry, and with that comes certain expenses and while the Federation will bear the brunt of this we have to ask those who want to take this step into the future with us to make certain contributions as you say. But ladies it is not as if you are getting nothing in return, endorsement of the PDF, opportunities to raise extra income selling various approved merchandise, access to some of the great suppliers-some of whom will ONLY be working for PDF and only those district dance studios who pay will be allowed to compete in the top competitions, obviously anyone can enter the “ordinary” comps but the Panem Supreme will no longer be an option to the District 12 Dance Studio. Coriolanus knows that money is tight and he has made provision for this ,as you know from our correspondence, several people have taken advantage of this offer so really there is nothing standing in your way”

Evangeline spoke next and she was angry “You want us to hand over everything we have worked so damned hard for to Coriolanus? He’s the same as ever and you John…so are you. He says jump and you say how high? No one is taking our studio…No one –“

“Well then write me the cheque for $50,000 and I’ll be on my way” John sat back in the chair “You have until I leave here in two days to get me the money, you keep your studio and our kids keep working towards the Championship otherwise well I wouldn’t want to be a fly on that wall when you have to explain to them why everything they have been working for has been taken away. Now I’ll leave you two to discuss matters. I promised Gale I would stop by and watch the kids rehearse but first I think I might take a stroll around and see what else is going on here, you don’t mind do you? It will be nice to check out some of the home grown talent here in 12” and with that John Hawthorne stood up and walked out leaving Effie and Evangeline stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Effie and Evangeline be able to raise the money in time or will all their hard work have been for nothing??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first things first the song Katniss is dancing too "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles is a song I only became aware of thanks to @everybirdfellsilent over on Tumblr once I heard it I became obsessed with it and then I saw some very talented dancers on YouTube dancing a Rumba to it so I had to get it in somewhere. The song is beautiful and sad all at the same time. It's about relationships and how hard it can be to leave them and how sometimes you kinda wish the other person would just call it quits so you could just walk away(my interpretation at least) to me it's Katniss relationship with her dancing, she's not sure she wants to make it her life but at the same time it's not easy to just walk away....  
> Anyway I own nothing just playing in Panem and the world of ballroom

Peeta had passed Gale and some elaborately dressed, puffy faced man on the way in to the Dance Studio, it took a minute but it clicked; it was the infamous John Hawthorne. He looked a lot different from the pictures Peeta had seen through the years; clearly Capital living agreed with him. Peeta was here to meet with Annie Cresta. It wasn’t his official first dance lesson but she had called, asked if he was free and if he wanted to pop over to the studio and have a chat about what he was hoping to get out of this, what was his experience in dancing –it was like a quick get to know you session. 

If he was lucky he might even run into Katniss. He walked slowly along the corridor and glanced into the dance studios he passed, and stopped when he saw her through the glass. She was phenomenal, he watched her spin and dance with an imaginary partner he could just make out the song she was dancing too it was by Sara Bareilles and the song was called “Gravity”. He had heard Katniss sing it on a couple of occasions but he never considered it could be used to dance too, especially not ballroom dancing and yet here she was, she made it look so easy when the song stopped, he pushed the door open and walked into the room giving her a round of applause. 

“Wow, Katniss that was amazing”

“How long were you watching?” she asked as she reached for her water bottle.

“Honestly? Not long. I’m meeting Annie for a quick chat and I happened to see you in here, and I couldn’t resist stopping to watch. Will you guys be dancing this in The All District Showcase?”

Katniss snorted “I wish this does not fit with the “programme”. This is something I’ve been working on myself. Maybe….I mean you know if you wanted…maybe you could help me with it? I mean I clearly can’t dance it all by myself, it would be nice to have a partner. It’ll just be something fun for me to work on and it will be like extra lessons for you? What do you say? Like when we were kids?”  
“I would love to Katniss but are you sure? You know what I’m like I am pretty awful not to mention clumsy and…..” he trailed off. A voice inside his head was screaming at him “SERIOUSLY?! Dude the woman of your dreams is offering you a chance to spend extra time in close proximity to her and you are talking yourself out of it?!?!” 

In front of him Katniss looked embarrassed and before he could cause anymore embarrassment to either of them Peeta took a deep breath and said a little bit louder than he should have “YES! I mean yes I would love that Katniss. Just let me know when and where you need me and I will be happy to dance with you”

Katniss smiled at him like he had handed her the sun “Ok, great. We’ll work out when we can meet. It’ll be fun. I better run I have to meet Gale and the coaches. I’ll ring you later”

They walked out together, Katniss pointing him to where Annie was and she headed off to get ready for yoga.  
****************************  
Peeta walked into the small dance studio Annie Cresta was in. Annie was a little bit older then him with long auburn hair, which was currently piled up into a messy bun. She and her husband Finnick had arrived in District 12 a few months ago.  
They had bought The Lake House which was an old Bed and Breakfast and they were currently renovating it. Finnick had worked in the hospitality industry in the Capital and then is District 4 but always for other people. Buying The Lake House was a dream come true for him it was his own place not more bosses. For Annie it offered her an opportunity to move away from District 4. Her dancing had thrust her into the spotlight from an early age and she loved it but over time the industry and competitions had changed and she was glad in a way when her brother’s injury happened it gave her a reason to walk away and move on to something new without having to answer to President Snow. 

When they first arrived she came to see Effie and Evangeline just to say hi and catch up. Their Studio reminded her so much of the place she had started learning to dance all those years ago. It was still a very friendly almost family like atmosphere. Effie and Evangeline knew money was tight in the District so kept the prices of lessons low or if things were really hard for people they would barter so if you wanted lessons maybe you could help with some costume sewing or help paint when the time came to freshen the place up, or maybe you could volunteer to man the reception desk. Costumes and shoes that kids grew out of would be looked at and if they could be reused or repurposed they would be. The District 12 Dance Studio was built on a foundation of love and it showed, and the two owners made sure anyone who wanted to try dancing was given an opportunity.

As Effie and Evangeline focused more of Katniss and Gale they had asked Annie if she would consider teaching a few classes. At first Annie wasn’t sure but after talking to Finnick she agreed too. Here teaching she wouldn’t be restricted by the PDF and President Snow the way she once was, more thst that she loved dancing too much to just walk away. 

The one on one lessons were a new thing but from what Primrose Everdeen had said the poor guy taking them was nervous and uncoordinated and wanted to do this before joining a class. She turned when she heard the door behind her open. 

“Anne Cresta?” she heard the blond man standing in front of her say. 

“The one and only and you must be Peeta. Thanks for stopping in. I thought we could have a chat before starting the lessons if that’s ok? Get the awkward first meeting out of the way. So first things first what brings you here? Why would you like to learn to dance?”

“Well Annie the answer to that is easy” and with that he told her about Rye and Delly’s upcoming wedding. 

“Ok Peeta, you have 6 months to the wedding I think we can get you up speed and you will be confident and competent when it comes time to dance at the wedding. Since you had lessons as a kid you’ll find that you will have retained a certain amount of information that will make the process a little bit less daunting”

“Yeah that’s what Katniss said. We danced in the kitchen at the bakery just some basic steps. I remembered some things about my form and posture but I’m still rusty. Katniss is going to help me out as well and of course my parents are keen dancers so I’ll be getting lots of advice…even if some of it is a bit unwanted” Peeta smiled thinking of his mother.

“Ok well that’s good but Peeta don’t put too much pressure on yourself. This is for fun remember and we want you to relax and enjoy yourself. There are no PDF restrictions or regulations here. We’ll get started tomorrow evening at six, does that work for you? The classes will be over, so it will be pretty quiet”

“Yeah six sounds good, I’m sure my folks won’t mind closing up the bakery. Ok so I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks Annie”  
****************************************************************

After Katniss and Gale had finished their yoga session they headed the back studio to meet up with Effie and Evangeline. 

“How was lunch with your dad?” asked Katniss

“It was good. We talked and he answered the questions I had. I understand why he left, I don’t agree with his leaving, but he had an opportunity to follow his dream and well he took it. Let’s face it Katniss the family has benefitted from his leaving. I know he paid off the mortgage on mom’s house. The kids all have money for college, hell even I have a chunk of change that will someday be used for something good, maybe a house or towards a wedding or kids” as he said this he looked at Katniss.

Katniss ignored the last remark “Well it’s good that you are building a relationship with him again. Do you know why he came to 12? I mean specifically I know it’s PDF business but I’m curious why the in person visit?”

“No idea, the subject of the PDF or President Snow didn’t come up” Gale decided it was best to try and avoid the area of the PDF if he could, Katniss sometimes got a bee in her bonnet about things and he didn’t want to get into a fight. 

Effie and Evangeline were waiting in the studio. Katniss and Gale got themselves ready they began running through the Vienesse Waltz from this morning session.  
John Hawthorne slipped in quietly and flashed a smile at everyone. 

He watched as his son and Katniss Everdeen took to the floor, they really were something to behold. Katniss in particular was incredible, she had a poise, technique and energy that drew the eye to her and Gale…Gale had talent too and John could see for the first time why President Snow was so interested in bringing Gale into his special PDF family. His boy could be a world class contender-with the right partner and was that Katniss Everdeen? Well time would tell. John felt his phone vibrate and quietly exited the room.

“Hello Coriolanus, things are moving but as expected Effie and Evangeline are not going down without a fight, but I have a plan.”

*********************************************************  
After finishing up for the evening Katniss headed home, Gale and his father left to go to the Hawthorne home, Effie and Evangeline started to clean down the studios, they were lucky that the instructors and students alike were a tidy and thoughtful bunch so there was never too much mess. They had a cleaner who came in a couple of times a week but mostly they were happy to get stuck in and do as much as possible themselves. 

When they were finished they headed back to the office and sat down. Today had been a rough day. Both ladies looked defeated and worn down. 

Effie spoke first “Well President Snow really has done a number on us hasn’t he? We are between a rock and a hard place here. Pay and retain some control or don’t pay and the PDF minions swoop in and take control”

“Or don’t pay and find yourself banned from competitions because you don’t have official PDF backing” spat out Evangeline bitterly.

“And we my dear do not have $50,000. I have approximately $12,000 in savings I could put towards it”

“I have maybe $9,500 and the studio has about $6,750 in funds available. It’s still not enough”

“What’s not enough?” in the door of the office stood Dan Everdeen.

Effie and Evangeline looked at Dan and before anyone could say anything Effie burst into tears, she was just so overwhelmed by it all.

“Hey,hey Eff come on. What’s wrong?” Dan had come into the office and handed her a tissue “seriously someone want to tell me what’s going on here? Katniss arrived home and mentioned that you ladies did not seem to be in good form after the meeting with John Hawthorne. My gut told me to get over here and clearly something is up, please Ev tell me? Maybe I can help”  
And with that they relayed the whole conversation to Dan and showed him the letters from the PDF. 

Dan was furious "Son of a – those two will never change. I’ll give you the money for this additional fee there's the money set aside for the campsite, use that. I’m not having you give up this studio or have Katniss and Gale being forced to give up their dreams. If I can stop Coriolanus and John from ruining another Everdeen’s dreams then this money is money well spent”

“NO Dan! You can’t” Evangeline came out from behind the desk and stood in front of her husband, she reached up and touched his face “We can’t let you do this, it’s too much”

“Sweetheart nothing it too much for you and our girls, and I’m including you in that Effie. We’ll go to the bank tomorrow and transfer the money to the PDF. The site will get done eventually” he smiled down at her.

He pulled Effie up and hugged the two women, “Ladies you have work to do and I’m betting on you and our girl to bring home the gold, so no more tears. Trust me things will all work out in the end."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit about Effie and some Katniss and Peeta cuteness. Hope you enjoy!

True to his word Dan Everdeen was first in line at the bank the next morning. Evangeline and Effie had contacted the PDF to arrange where the money was to be sent. Initially they were told to just give the money or a cheque to John Hawthorne. Effie refused this immediately arguing with the financial administration staff that this was not proper protocol. She stuck to her guns quoting regulations and subsections of various legislations governing money and they were eventually given the new PDF membership fees account details. Once they had the transfer completed they photocopied the documentation and prepared to deliver it to John Hawthorne. While Evangeline busied herself with this task, Effie pulled Dan aside.

“Dan I can’t thank you enough for this, for everything really. After Haymitch passed away, this studio kept me going. It forced me to get up each day and keep going. Some days the grief was so overwhelming I could barely get myself out that door to come in here, but knowing there were people waiting to learn and who were depending on me kept me moving. I’d put on my most outlandish clothes, do my hair, paint on my face and put one foot in front of the other. Ev knew when the bad days were really bad and took extra care of me, and you have always opened your home to me. I won’t forget the mornings you found me sitting at your kitchen table staring into space. You would just prepare some tea or coffee, sit down and stare out with me, and you know how I feel about the girls they were and continue to be an enormous source of joy to me. You are good people, the best and I am grateful to have you”

When Evangeline’s uncle Haymitch and Effie had first met sparks had flown, sparks turned to love and despite a considerable age difference and generally being opposites in every way imaginable, but they married and had several wonderful years together. Until Effie came along Haymitch didn’t take good care of himself, he drank too much, slept too little and fought demons that no one ever saw and he rarely spoke about. He was a changed man with her in his life and they were happy together. Effie had moved to District 12 to live from the Capital and despite some people having reservations about “the fancy capital woman” moving to Distritct 12(and that was just Haymitch!), Effie had slotted into District 12 life very well. She was kind hearted, loved a good gossip and got involved with any and all community events.

When the District 12 Dance Studio came up for sale Effie and Evangeline had weighed up the pros and cons and gone over the numbers several times with Dan and Haymitch. The amount that was the seller was looking for was not unmanageable and when the seller caught wind of who was interested in buying a deal was soon struck. When Haymitch passed away Effie and Evangeline used the money he left them to clear the loan they had taken out and upgrade some things around the studio. Not having to pay a mortgage allowed them to indulge in some unorthodox practices such as barter for lessons and keep costs low in the studio, it meant they would never be hugely profitable but it was about more than money-it was their studio and they made the rules.

Dan smiled at Effie, and pulled her into a hug “Effie we are family and we stick together even ,no ESPECIALLY when the going gets tough. This studio is staying in your hands, and Snow and his ilk can try whatever dirty tricks they want but we’ll stick together and see off any and all threats that old fool wants to make. Now let’s go and you can deliver the paperwork to John, and carry on getting ready for the upcoming showcase”

Evangeline had everything ready to go and she phoned John and he seemed surprised that they were all paid up but he quickly recovered and announced he would drop in later and collect the confirmation. Dan kissed his wife goodbye and headed out to run some errands before heading home. 

********************************************************

It was a rare lie in for Katniss normally she was up with the sun but with no practice this morning she decided to take it easy. She showered, threw on some clothes, combed through her long dark hair and began to braid it. She glanced at her phone which she had left on her vanity last night,she noticed a missed call and some texts from Prim. She text Prim and asked her to give her a ring when she got a chance figuring her sister was probably in class. The message was just delivered when Prim was calling.

“Hey you, what so important, not that I don’t love talking to you” Katniss put the phone on speaker and started prepping her breakfast. 

“Hey back at you. Katniss have you heard anything about PDF and additional fees? Like massive fees? And penalties if they can’t be met?”

“What? What fees?”

“Okay so my friend Rue, her cousin runs a studio over in District 11 and apparently there has been some “fee” re-structure set by the Panem Dance Federation. In order to maintain the PDF accreditation or approval you need to pay, if you can’t the options are you don’t dance in PDF comps or you let the PDF pay the fee on your behalf or something and in return you become and official PDF school and they take over the management. Rue’s cousin couldn’t pay and didn’t want to give up control of his studio and now they’ve been cut from the Panem Supreme. The dancers who were qualified are suddenly out. Their only option to remain in the competition is to look for a new school or studio to dance in, PDF approved of course. I did some research online last night and there is panic among smaller schools. Some have given in to Snow and are finding things really tough, it’s his way or no way. What happening with mom and Effie? Have you heard anything”

“Prim I have to go, I’ve heard nothing, I need to talk to mom see if I can help or what’s happening.”

Katniss grabbed keys and headed to the car, she needed to get the studio.

**************************************************** 

Katniss arrived and headed towards the office. She was so confused by what Prim had told her and worried. What would happen to the studio? Why all of a sudden were the PDF looking for additional fees and how where they supposed to raise them? Katniss wondered how much these fees were and how long they would have to raise them, and was that why John Hawthorne was here in town.

She knocked on the door of the office and entered. Her mother and Effie looked a lot better than they had last night. Not one to beat around the bush Katniss asked the straight out what was going on. She told them what she has heard and waited for them to deny that the additional fees were actually a thing, when they didn’t she sat down. Evangeline and Effie told her what was going on with the PDF and what had been happening in recent weeks, the initial letters, the disbelief and finally explaining that a solution had been found. 

“How can they do this? It’s bad enough that the dancing we do is so tightly controlled now he’s slowly taking over studios all over Panem filling them full of his “loyal” staff. How long until the next round of changes and demands for more money for additional money” Katniss was furious “Tell dad to cancel the payment. I’m not dancing and I’m sure Gale will feel the same!” 

Evangeline spoke to her daughter “Katniss your Dad transferred the money this morning , it’s gone through. I admire your fighting spirit, and believe me if there was another way we would have taken it but you are three months away from the Panem Supreme, and we are not giving up. You are so close to taking gold.”

Effie spoke to Katniss “We are organizing a meeting for staff and dancers particularly those like you and Gale that are at current competition level to explain what is going on, we will aim to meet everyone tomorrow morning. Perhaps we should have done this sooner but until we met with Mr Hawthorne we couldn’t be sure of our options. Nothing will change at this time our dancers will work as the always have. We as teachers will strive for perfection in performances.while we don’t agree with this new policy the PDF is implementing at this point we feel it best to abide by these new rules. Now Katniss, you and Gale are not due in for practice for another couple of hours why don’t you go home and relax. Everything here is in hand. I promise” 

Katniss knew a dismissal when she heard one, but rather then argue she stood up and left the office. She passed by Annie in the staff kitchen and waved in at her. Annie had a class starting shortly teaching some of the seniors from the town. They had classes two mornings a week followed by coffee over in Mellark’s, it got people out and active and was always popular. She smiled thinking of Peeta working over in Mellark’s. He would spend a couple of hours after the seniors classes fending off the advances of the more sprightly ladies in the group or agreeing that yes their granddaughters were lovely but that no he didn’t need a date. That’s where she would go, Katniss picked up her pace headed towards Mellark’s. 

********************************************************

Peeta looked up and waved at Katniss as she came through the door, he was just finishing up serving a customer. He gestured to her to take a seat and grabbed some cheese buns, an apple and a bottle of water to bring to her along with a tea and scone for himself. He called to his dad that he was taking his break and when Josef came out front as he headed over to her. Josef waved hello to Katniss.

“Hey you, what brings you here this early?” he asked as he sat down. 

“I just came into talk to mom and Effie. The Panem Dance Federation strikes again, I’ll tell you about it some other time. Is this all for me then?” she nodded her head towards the plate of food Peeta had set down.

“Yeah except the scone, it’s the last vanilla and raspberry one and I ain’t sharing lady”

“Hey no problem I am happy with your buns” a blush crept up on Katniss face but Peeta just grinned at her.

“You know you aren’t the only lady in town who loves my buns? Why just this morning Mabel Cartwright told me she had never had better”

Katniss burst out laughing Mabel Cartwright was 95 years old and an incorrigible flirt even a stroke hadn’t slowed her down.

“Hey, I don’t know why your laughing I am quite the catch. I have my own teeth, my own business, using just flour and water and a few other selected items I can create a feast, I’m healthy and strong and I can name all the Marvel movies in order of release date”

“All that is true” Katniss mused “but don’t forget and you’re kind, patient, you like to paint, you always let me win at board games, you make the best hot chocolate, you give the best hugs, you always smell good like cinnamon and dill, you never forget birthdays, you like sunsets because your favorite color is soft orange, you like looking at the stars and imagining there’s whole other world out there, you’re terrible at putting flat pack furniture together, when you smile you light up a room, you sleep with the windows opens because you swear you run hot from growing up in the bakery, you’re handsome ……..” she trailed off embarrassed by her word vomit. This was NOT like her.

Peeta sat there he wasn’t surprised that she knew these things after all they had been friends forever but there were details in there that went beyond normal friend stuff. She liked his smile and his hugs….I mean that was more that friends noticing stuff wasn’t it??

“You like my smile?” he asked

Katniss decided to be brave just once where Peeta was concerned “Yes”

“I like yours too” Peeta said shyly, he reached across the table and put his hand close to hers, she moved hers closer to his and intertwined their fingers. She looked up at him, her heart was pounding. He smiled back at her but before he could say anything further the door of Mellark’s swung open and in walked Gale.

“Katniss! I thought I saw you, mind if I join you? Hey Peeta, how are you man?” Gale had turned away before Peeta could answer, and Katniss and Peeta pulled apart. 

“I have to….work you know? Can I….would you…. I have a lesson with Annie at six tonight but afterward maybe we could hang out. Alone?”

Katniss looked Peeta in the eyes before she answered “I’ll see you at seven”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Gale have a talk, and Gale is keeping some secrets.  
> Peeta has his first dance lesson.
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write and I could have gone on for a lot longer but hey at least I now have a head start for the next chapter

Katniss watched Peeta walk away. She couldn’t believe what had just happened, now he was gone the bravery she felt started to fade she wasn’t so sure that reaching out to Peeta like that had been such a wise decision. As friends they worked but as something more who knew? Was three months to the finals really the time to find out? She needed to talk to someone, but that someone wasn’t the person currently standing in front of her….Gale.

“Katniss you were miles away, do you want anything? Coffee?” Gale asked her

“No…thanks I’m fine” and she gestured to the plate and bottle in front of her “Also” thought Katniss “I HATE coffee.” 

He came back and sat down opposite her, she looked at the man sitting in front of her, her friend and partner for over a decade. They had grown up in this town and on the Panem Dance scene stage. There was no denying he was an attractive man tall, dark hair, olive skin, lean but strong. He was also strong willed, argumentative, impatient , occasionally had a cruel streak and if you were on the receiving end of it.... let’s just say sometimes Gale didn’t realise the impact his words and sneering laughter had. Katniss also knew he was a hard worker, he loved his family and was kind to his younger siblings always encouraging them to work hard and aim for the moon, he pushed her the same way and together they were magic she just wished he would work with her to create new steps and programmes. Gale he was so blinded by the gold and was so sure of the course they were on that he couldn’t be swayed. It was stifling to her. 

“Katniss? Have I got something on my face? You’ve just been staring at me this whole time.” Gale quirked an eyebrow as he spoke to her. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking about dancing, the Panem Supreme and the PDF. Do you ever wish Snow would just back off and let our coaches put more into the dances or do you ever want to add new steps just to shake things up?” 

“Not this again Katniss. Can’t we just dance the moves we’re supposed to and leave it at that? What use is throwing in flashy moves for no good reason. It seems to me Katniss that you just want to rock the boat and frankly it worries me. I’m your partner and remember where the man goes the woman must follow, you going off on solo runs doesn’t look good for either of us. I think you need to consider how your wild, reckless actions are impacting me ”

“Excuse me Gale Hawthorne?! Just who do you think you are? You have got to be kidding me? The NERVE of you“ with each word Katniss was getting more angry and loud.

Josef Mellark who had been watching decided it might be wise to try diffuse the situation brewing between Katniss and Gale. He had seen his son heading out from the kitchen and shook his head at him letting Peeta know he had it. 

“Katniss? Gale? Can I get you get you anything else, some water? Another coffee? I was just saying to Mariella this morning that we have been so lucky with the weather still so mild. Gale how is your father? Tell the old fella to call in and say hello. We still make those goats cheese tarts with hazelnut pastry he was so partial too. Tell him it’ll be on the house”

Katniss knew what Mr Mellark was doing she was grateful, this wasn’t the place to be having this discussion with Gale. 

Gale smiled tightly at Mr Mellark “I’ll pass that along, although he will be leaving shortly he may not have time to stop by, but that sure is a generous offer……… Sorry if we got a bit loud”

Josef shrugged at them both “No problem, everyone argues from time to time. You’ve met my wife; I love her but lord above the woman could try the patience of all the gods”

“Yeah sorry Mr Mellark, I hope I didn’t scare any customers away” Katniss said.

“Nah we’re pretty quiet. The dance class with Annie will be over soon I should probably grab a coffee while I can” he moved away with the dishes he had collected.

“I’m sorry Katniss”

“Yeah ,me too. How bout we keep the fire for the dance floor and talk to each like adults off the dance floor? “

“I think I live with that. We still have some time before rehearsals how about a walk around the Meadow, get some fresh air and sunshine before Effie and your mom lock us away for the afternoon?” Gale stood up and offered his had to Katniss. He helped her out of her seat they headed out shouting goodbyes to Josef, but before she left Katniss needed to see Peeta. “Would you excuse me for just one second” she left Gale at the door and headed back to the kitchen. 

“Peeta?” she called out

“Hey. You okay?” Peeta looked concerned

“I am. I just wanted to say goodbye. Again” 

Peeta opened his arms and she flew into them, he hugged her and she hugged him back and he kissed the top of her head “Better?”

She smiled “Yes. Now I really have to go” 

With that the doubts she’s had just half an hour ago faded. Whatever this was with Peeta, she wanted to see where it was leading. She wondered what Prim would make of Katniss change of mind where Peeta was concerned.

*****************************************

Gale and Katniss headed towards the Meadow and enjoyed walking on one of the less taxing paths. Josef Mellark had been right the weather was still mild and it nice to able to take advantage of it. They walked without purpose just enjoying the sights and sounds surrounding them. 

We’re so lucky to have all this beautiful countryside around us” Katniss said to Gale looking at the scene around them. The trees and wild flowers created an ever changing landscape here and Katniss loved it.

“Yeah I suppose we are, but hard work trying to scrabble a living up here. Pretty views don’t pay the bills” replied Gale. 

They walked towards a large, flat rock that looked out over a small valley below and sat down. Katniss knew what Gale was saying was right she had seen first hand the struggles her father and others like him had to contend with and seen some families forced to sell up and leave when times got really tough. She was grateful that the Everdeens had never experienced that level of hardship. 

“True but one thing the people of District 12 aren’t afraid of is hard work. I think maybe I’d like go to college and pursue something in agriculture or environmental studies-“

“What about the Supreme?” Gale cut in

“I mean it would be after that, I just think I would like to explore some options” Katniss shrugged trying to downplay how important this was to her, she had already got some prospectus from colleges. She hadn’t told a soul. She wondered how Peeta would react when she told to him.

“Sure, I can see the sense in planning for the future. No one can dance forever, although we still have a few good years in us. I think really we are the pair to beat this year. Effie and Evangeline will probably want to get us going on our bid for the World Dance Championships once we win, and with PDF backing and additional funding we would be in a whole other league” 

Gale decided not to mention the conversation he had with his father this morning. John had strongly hinted that whoever took home the gold at Supremes was guaranteed a spot to compete in the World’s and President Snow and PDF intended to move the victors to the new Capital base with new coaches. He had also let Gale in some of the plans for the rejuvenation and overhaul of the PDF, and swore him to secrecy. 

“No doubt we are good Gale but the competition this year is going to be close. Glimmer White and Marvel Railings are on the top of their game too. We’ve been trading first and second places with them all season, but I noticed last time Marvel seemed a bit sloppier than usual, it looked as though Glimmer was doing the bulk of the work trying to correct his posture and guide him. I couldn’t understand how they managed to place second with a performance like that”

“Well then let’s get to training. We can discuss your observations with whatever notes Effie and Ev have and work out our plan,it could be a long night”

Katniss silently hoped that wouldn’t be the case. 

*******************************************************

Peeta arrived at the studio a little before 6pm. He was still on a high from this morning with Katniss. He wondered if he’d see her before he met up with Annie, probably not since she had text him earlier say training was killer today and she couldn’t wait for later. 

The studio was busy this evening there was a “Baby Ballroom” classes going on and parents were dropping kids off, some were staying so were sitting in the reception or headed to watch their kids, others were going to run errands while the kids danced. He walked up to the reception desk which was being manned this evening by his mother. He felt like one of the baby ballroom kids now, here he was ready to get his first lesson and Mariella was right there to wave him in….if she tried to walk him to the class with Annie he was leaving. 

“Peeta, you are in with Annie in 3. You know the way” she waved him on and continued on ticking kids in, double checking who was staying or going, making note of pickups, pointing this way and that. Mariella loved it, she was very much in her element helping out in any way she could with the dance studio.

Here goes nothing he thought and he pushed open the door ready to face certain doom.

**********************************************************

Except it wasn’t certain doom. Peeta had psyched himself out over this and was tense when he entered, Annie saw this and instead of getting straight into dancing she did a few exercises to help him relax, reminding him that his breathing and posture were just as important as the actual steps, after all he couldn’t expect to dance his best if he felt his worst. He had felt self-conscious and that fear of embarrassing himself had kept Peeta from really ever enjoying dancing.

“Ok, so it’s just you and I here so let’s try a basic waltz”

He smiled and told Annie how he and Katniss had run through the steps just the other day. They began just as he had with Katniss the other day, everything was going well until he heard voices outside and he immediately tensed and forgot was he was supposed to be doing and he ended up stumbling. 

“Peeta? You ok? Are you afraid someone might see you? You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You were doing really well. Come sit down and talk to me”

“It’s nothing really” Peeta tried to downplay what had happened “Annie it’s fine, honestly”

“First rule of dance, open communication between partners are necessary in building trust, and I want you to be able to trust me, so spill. You have to dance at your brother’s wedding and I’m guessing there will be a large crowd of people watching?”

Peeta groaned “Don’t remind me. I suck at dancing Annie I’m not sure what I was thinking signing up to this”

“Ok first things first you don’t suck. Peeta no one and I mean NO ONE is born a good dancer. Dancers are made from hard work and dedication. You’re a baker right? Not just a baker a very good baker but were you always good or did you have to work at it? Did it come easier to you then your brothers or were you skills levels all exactly the same? The look on your face tells me the answer”

Peeta and Annie were now both sitting on the floor backs against the wall and sipping from bottles of water. 

“Home was always full of music and dance and our social lives revolved heavily around it. When it came time to come to the studio I was so excited to learn just like my brothers had, but it wasn’t as easy for me as it has been for them but I loved it. I got older and kept dancing and eventually I was going to dance in my first real out of District showcase. A few weeks before hand I was dancing and afterwards I heard some kids laughing at me, over stupid stuff, I’d missed some steps, stood on my partners toes I thought I’d recovered well but they saw it. When it came time to dance, I froze up I couldn’t move, couldn’t remember a thing I finally managed to move but not before hearing some of the others laughing. I remember my Dad telling me afterward it was fine, happened to everyone I didn’t believe it. After that I sort of drifted away anytime I came to class the sound of the laughter was just there in my head along with a voice telling me I was useless, no good, to just give up. So I did. I stopped dancing.”

“Oh Peeta” Annie said softly 

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the studio door and Katniss walked in. 

“Hey Annie, Hey Peeta, I’m sorry for interrupting but could I have a word with Peeta quickly?”

Peeta stood up and walked over to Katniss she looked troubled, he knew this wasn’t going to be good.

“Peeta I’m so sorry to do this Effie and mom want us to watch some footage of rival dancers this evening. We’re heading to Effie’s place in a few minutes and we’ll be grabbing dinner there.”

“Katniss, it’s ok. Really. I mean I am devastated and may have to take to my bed with a gallon of ice cream to recover……” 

Katniss grinned at him “You are a real pain in the ass you know that, but thank you for understanding” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Of course I understand, I know how crazy the next few months are going to be for you but Katniss I’m not going anywhere, well except maybe to dance competitions to cheer you on…..if you were ok with that?”

Katniss didn’t wait a second before answering yes. Peeta knew that her time was not her own but he was also prepared to work around that and dammit so was she…..but seriously looking at him standing there all blond haired, blue eyed and beautiful she hoped they wouldn’t have to wait too long before getting some time alone she really wanted to kiss him properly not just a peck on the cheek. The thought made Katniss smile. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow” she said as she headed out of the studio. 

Peeta knew she would and he could live with the promise of tomorrow. 

He turned back to Annie, who was observing him with a slight smile on her lips “What?” he asked.

“Hmmm? Oh nothing just thinking of something. Now are you ready to try again? We have a little bit more time left together so let’s take it from the top.”

They danced around the studio again, Peeta was more relaxed now and he actually enjoyed himself. He wasn’t sure why he had unburdened himself like that on poor Annie but he felt lighter. When they were finished he said as much to her. 

Annie shrugged and said it was nothing, as they tidied away she turned to him “Next session is in two days at 6pm, will you be back?”

“Absolutely” replied Peeta “I’m looking forward to it” and he actually meant it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everlark alone time on the horizon....unless these kids get interrupted. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Just having fun playing with the characters from SC and the landscape of Strictly Ballroom by BL. Thanks for reading :)

The next week passed in a blur of rehearsals, meetings, outfit discussions, more rehearsals, strategy meetings and Katniss was ready to explode. She had barely seen Peeta, they had texted and called each other but the coffee shop incident a distant memory and Katniss was fed up at this point, she wanted her date!  
**********  
Peeta was feeling the same. He had had two more lessons with Annie and it was going well. He had surprised himself with how quickly stuff came back to him and Annie had told him on several occasions that his progress was fantastic. He still got the wobbles but he pushed through them. He wasn’t that kid anymore and he was refusing to let his nerves get the better for him. He looked at the flyer in his hand. The town a short drive over was having a drive in movie fundraiser for some local community charities and he was hoping Katniss might be free to join him in heading over and catching a movie. He pulled out his phone and fired off a text including a picture of the flyer listing the movies that would be playing.

*******************

When Peeta’s message came through she was just taking a break she read it and smiled. He was asking her on a date for this weekend. Ok she mentally ran through their upcoming schedule and she was free Sunday. She started to text him but stopped and instead rang him.

“Hey Katniss, you got my message then?” he sounded nervous and she thought it was adorable. 

“I did and I’m free all day Sunday, and I would love to go out with you. A drive in sounds fun, maybe we could grab dinner as well?”

“Absolutely, is there any movie you would especially be interested in seeing on Sunday and we can work around that?”

“Um I like “The Other Guys” Will Ferrell cracks me up? Is that ok with you?”

“Ok so that on at 6.30, we could grab dinner before the movie? There is a vegan restaurant I would love to try in that town, it’s about a ten minute drive then to where the drive in is set up. I’ll swing by your house and pick you up about 4.30pm.”

“Ok that sounds good, it’s a date” Katniss smiled at that.

“Yeah a date, you and I on a real, proper date……tell me I’m not dreaming?” she could hear Peeta smiling down the phone. 

“Nope Peeta not a dream. Just you and me on a real, honest to goodness date. Bye Peeta I’ll see you soon” Katniss hung up and found herself grinningmadly. She headed back to rehearsal and they ran through the new dance they had been working on. She was focused, determined and they hit every spin, lift and move perfectly. It was a dream practice. 

When they were done Effie and Gale headed off and Katniss helped her mom sort out the studio before they closed up. They had come in together today in Katniss car. They got in, put their seatbelts on, Katniss started the car up and began driving home.

Evangeline started to speak to Katniss praising her on the level of commitment and determination that she was showing in the face of recent events. True to their word Effie and Evangeline had gathered staff and dancers together to explain to them about the recent changes to PDF dance policy. Effie had printed and= information leaflet that was being distributed to all those attending the classes. They explained that little would change in the day to day running of things, but competition entry would be slightly different now. 

“And I have to say that was an excellent practice today. You and Gale were really on point and in synch, there was little in the way of faults that I could see. However we all know that it’ll be different in front of an audience, under competition pressure and on a different dance floor. The next thing to sort is the costumes, we have time on Sunday maybe we could do it then?” Evangeline spoke as Katniss drove.

“Mom could we not do anything this Sunday? I have plans” Katniss was reluctant to go into too much detail but she wondered if she could leave it at that. Judging by the way her mother was looking at her it didn’t look like she would be getting away easily.

“Oh? What plans? Surely you can give up a couple of hours to this. It shouldn’t take too long” 

“I have a date” Katniss said quietly.

“A date? With who? Katniss you’re weeks away from the biggest competition of your career do you really have time for this. Honestly it will be such a distraction. Katniss you are normally so level headed…..wait is it Gale?” Evangeline asked

“GALE?! Ewww no. No it’s not Gale. He’s like my annoying older brother” Katniss dithered she wasn’t sure she wanted to tell her mother but she knew that keeping secrets usually led to disaster. So taking a deep breath she said “It’s Peeta. I like him, he likes me. More than just friends and….and yes it’s lousy timing…maybe…. but I’ve liked him for a long time. He makes me happy, he understands the pressure I’m under and it doesn’t phase him. He makes my heart flip when I see him” Katniss stopped she was embarrassed by her outburst.

“Okay. Well, have fun” Evangeline answered her daughter. 

“That’s it? No more lectures?” This was too easy thought Katniss. Before letting her mother know who the date was with she was sure she was headed for an epic lecture

“Katniss, you and that boy have been crazy about each other since you first clapped eyes on each other. You have a marvellous friendship built on mutual respect, trust and honesty. Why would I oppose you exploring this? You are an adult, I cannot tell you what to do and who to see although I do wish you had waited until after the Supremes”

“I’m sorry, my bravery decided to show up at the wrong time I guess” 

“Oh it’s not that. I had a bet with Effie about you kids. She said it would happen before the Supremes I said after. I guess I lose, and now I owe her $20”

“Mother!!!” 

Evangeline began to laugh and Katniss soon joined in. Evangeline glanced at her daughter she knew Katniss was closer to Dan. The line between mom and coach was a fine one and Ev wasn’t always sure she got the balance right, so that Katniss had confided in her like this was a big deal. 

As they pulled into the farm, and Katniss stopped the car, her mother reached over and placed her hand over Katniss’ before speaking. “Katniss I won’t tell Effie about your date simply because it will be your news to share when and if you want. I know what gossip in this town can be like. Peeta is a wonderful man but if he hurts you baby I will beat his ass” and with that she said goodnight, got out of the car and headed up to her house leaving a gobsmacked Katniss staring after her.  
*********************************************************

Sunday came around quickly and Katniss was grateful for that she was practically floating with excitement. She had Prim on Skype on was running through potential outfit choices. 

“Okay let me see the pink dress again?” said Prim.

Katniss held up the dress “No Prim, it’s too “pink” why I even bought it I don’t know” she tossed it aside.

“I still like this one best” Katniss held up her choice, a green, short sleeve, skater style dress . It had a green lace overlay and a simple black ribbon belt. She had her black leather biker jacket and a pair of black flat pumps to go with it. 

“I think your right, it’s very “you”. What are you doing with your hair? And make up? “

“l thought I would just put my hair in a braid around my head, like a crown I guess and no make-up. I wear so much during dance that I hate wearing it when it’s not necessary but Peeta sees me all the time I want to make an effort but not look like I tried to hard”

“Just keep it natural. Maybe just some tinted moisturiser some mascara and slick of lip-gloss. Polished but not overdone, and remember even if you wore a sack and drew your eyebrows on with green crayon Peeta would still be crazy about you! Okay now go shower, get ready and send me a picture of the finished article. Love you!”

Katniss spent the next little while getting ready and trying to keep her nerves at bay. Even though this was Peeta and she had seen movies with him a million times before this was different. What if they had nothing to say? What if they kissed and it was a disaster? What if he didn’t want to kiss her? Oh god what was she doing….they were fine as friends. Could she hide? Yes! Or maybe fake the plague? That was a great option….then she could move away and start a new life in District 4- her crazy meltdown was stopped by a knock on the door. Too late she thought…too late. 

She gathered up her jacket and bag and walked towards the door. She swung it open and there stood a very worried looking Peeta.

“You look amazing” he stuttered “not going to lie I did consider faking my death and moving to District 4 and starting a new life as a fisherman. Katniss I have never been so nervous in my life”

And just like that Katniss knew everything was going to be alright.

“Confession? I thought about faking the plague and then moving away under cover of darkness to District 4. How long do you think it would have taken us to find each other there? I’m betting not long”

The grin on Peeta’s face caused her heart to swoop. “I think Katniss Everdeen I would find you anywhere, in anytime. Oh here these are for you” he said as he handed her a beautiful bouquet of gerbera daisies.

“Thank you Peeta, come inside while I pop them in water and then we can get going”  
*******************************************************  
The drive to over to the next town was one they had made many times before, but this time there a was tension in the car like never before. Abruptly Peeta indicated and pulled the car into what appeared to be the beginning of someone’s drive way. He turned off the engine to the car and sat there staring out at nothing, then quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Katniss hadn’t even time to ask him what he was doing when he was by her door. 

“Hey, can you jump out for a second?” he rubbed the back of his neck as he said this. This was one of Peeta’s nervous “tells”

“Emm okay” Katniss got out and stood in front of him. 

“Okay I know this is not the “correct” way to do things but Katniss Everdeen can I please kiss you?”

Katniss laughed “What?”

“I have waited what seems like a lifetime to get to this point with you and I’m not sure I can wait any longer”

She took a step closer to him and nodded. Her heart was racing ,she had kissed other people and so had he but she knew what he meant she desperately needed to know what it would feel like when Peeta kissed her, and under the late afternoon sun she found out. 

“Wow” Peeta looked at her with wonder in his eyes when they broke apart from their first kiss “I mean…..wow”

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, and looked into his blue eyes “I’ll take it "wow" is a good reaction?”

“Hell yes! In the interest of science though perhaps we should do that again though?”

“I completely agree. We should definitely conduct this particular experiment again” 

He kissed her gently, but behind their kisses was a tease, a fiery passion telling of things to come. Katniss moved her hand until it rested just below his ear and used her thumb to caress his check. Peeta ran his finger up and down her spine and pulled her closer. When they finally stopped he rested his forehead on hers and they looked into each others eyes, Katniss spoke first.

"Wow"

They stood there like grinning loons for a few minutes before Peeta spoke and reminded her that they still had an actual date to go on. They got back into the car and set off. 

***********************************************

Peeta had booked a table at vegan restaurant Katniss was sceptical at first. Peeta was right about the food though, it was sensational. The best part though was dessert. She had Banoffe Pie and he had vegan donuts with a fresh fruit sauce and coconut cream. Dinner itself was a relaxed affair they talked about everything and anything as usually, the conversation was interspersed with touches and shy smiles. 

Katniss had wanted to split the bill but Peeta wouldn't hear of it but before things could get ugly he suggested that she buy the popcorn for the movie?(He had already booked the tickets) Katniss huffed a bit, until Peeta told her she could pay for their next date. The thought of the next date made her smile and she quickly agreed.

The got a good spot to watch the movie and Peeta held her hand through most of the movie. She occasionally snuck glances at him and caught him doing the same to her on more that one occasion. When the movie was over they drove back to District 12. Peeta pulled his car up to her house and insisted on walking her to her door. 

She stood at the front door and looked at Peeta "Would you like to come in?"

"More than anything I would. The sensible part of me knows that I have to be up early with the Bakery, and you have an early start too and tough day ahead of you so I think we should call it quits tonight. I had a wonderful night tonight Katniss. Thank you" He leaned in to kiss her and she met him half way. He put his arms around her and pulled her close just like he had earlier and it felt amazing. She could happily get used to this Katniss mused as she wrapped her arms around him, yes a girl could easily get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post date bliss, but it doesn't last for long....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well thanks to everyone who is sticking around to read this. Now we are getting into the Strictly Ballroom end of things. So I hope you enjoy. Ignore the mistakes I'm still finding my feet but I am really enjoying myself :)   
> I own nothing The Huger Games and Strictly Ballroom are just two worlds I'm playing in

The morning after their first official date Katniss was floating. She had headed over to her parents house for breakfast the plan was she and her mom would leave for town together afterwards. 

Her dad was already up and out on the farm and her mother was making oatmeal. She smiled at Katniss when she came through the door and put her to work chopping fruit for them to eat with it. Once this was done she got Katniss to throw some snacks and water into her dance bag. 

The back door opened and in walked Dan, he kissed his wife and daughter as he sat down and poured himself a coffee. 

“Perfect timing dad” grinned Katniss as she put the fruit, nuts and honey on the table before the three of them sat down.

“Hungry work this farming lark” he laughed as he took the bowl from Evangeline and started to pick his toppings out. “So you and Peeta?” he let the question just hang there. Katniss could see her mother roll her eyes at her husband. 

“What? Can’t a father take an interest in his daughter’s life?” He was the very picture of innocence and he said this. 

No point in trying to ignore him thought Katniss “Yes, me and Peeta. We went on a date. It was wonderful, and it will be a regular thing”

“Hmmm, I hope you two making kissy faces on the front porch won’t…” and with a smirk Dan started to eat his breakfast and Evangeline stifled a laughed.

Katniss scowled but she knew they were only teasing. 

***************************************

The arrived at the studio and Effie was waiting. There was no sign of Gale though which was unusual. Katniss began her warm ups and after about 20 minutes Gale came barrelling through the door. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was talking to dad and lost track of time. He’s back in town for a few days to see the kids”

Evangeline cast a worried look at Effie glad that neither Katniss nor Gale could see her. Effie was not impressed with ether the news of John Hawthorne’s return or Gale’s tardiness and let her displeasure be known. “Really Gale I expect better of you. Time is a precious commodity after all” Katniss grinned at Gale this was lecture they both knew well. 

“Right this morning we are going to work on the Rhumba” Evangeline said. Katniss was delighted this was the dance she had been working on solo for the last while. She wondered it maybe she could show the others some of her choreography, there was one lift in particular that depending on the music would look amazing plus it wasn’t “flashy or crowd pleasing” it would look elegant but would set them apart from the competition. She was going to bide her time and later on see if she could persuade her coaches to let her show them what she had in mind. 

The morning session went well, Gale was a bit distracted and when they took a break Katniss asked him to take a walk with her.

She led him over to a picnic table just outside the Studio, the old wooden table and bench were perfectly positioned to watch the comings and goings of the streets of District 12. They sat up on the table top and leaned back enjoying the sun on their faces. 

“So what up, buttercup? And don’t say nothing” Katniss asked

“Buttercup? What’s gotten into you?” retorted Gale. 

Katniss was slightly stung by his tone, but they all had off days so she resisted the urge to bite back at him, instead she held up her hands almost in surrender and waited. Normally Gale would open up, but today he just kept staring down the street like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She sat back and stared out too. It wasn’t long before she saw something she liked appear. Peeta. 

She knew from a text he had sent her earlier that he had a morning session with Annie. While most of his lessons were late in the day Annie had asked him last minute if he would mind rescheduling? Peeta being Peeta agreed once he had checked with Josef and Mariella that they had no plans this morning and could cover him. Katniss and he made plans then to grab lunch together - if her schedule allowed. 

“So I see he’s still continuing with his bid to be the next dance superstar” Gale scoffed “I got to admire the dude at least he’s trying, I wonder how banged up Annie’s feet are?”

“You’re an ass. You know that right?” Katniss grabbed her stuff and walked out to meet Peeta, leaving Gale fuming. 

His dad was right, this place sucked. Maybe he should take John up on his offer head to the Capital for a while, just a few days. That would show them all. Gale got up and stalked back in. He’d get today outta the way and then decide what to do next. He got to the studio before Katniss even though she had headed in first. When she came in and looked a lot happier then when she had left him. Good thought Gale she must’ve realised she over-reacted; Peet-two-left-feet and his lack of dancing skills were well known no need for her to get so snippy about it.

“Ok let’s take it from the top shall we?” Effie was all business and Gale was glad of the distraction. 

After a number of full run throughs plus individual movement breakdowns Gale was sweating. Katniss was pushing him and he was pushing right back. Evangeline and Effie stood on the side watching, they didn’t look happy. 

“Something is missing. It’s just not there. This will be the dance at the Showcase where just you two will be on the floor, which means all eyes on you. The competition will be sizing you up. There will be PDF observers there watching, judging and any and all things will be reported back to President Snow” Effie remarked. 

“Can I suggest something?” Katniss said as she pulled her phone out of her bag “Why not use a vocal track rather then just instrumental? It’s rarely done in either competitions or showcases in Panem. With the words being so prominent we could choreograph to that, tell the story in words and pictures. The pictures being us dancing” She found the song she was looking for and hit play the opening piano of Gravity came out, then came the singing and everyone listened. 

When it finished Evangeline asked Katniss to play it once more and scribbled down some notes. Effie was stony faced and Gale was Gale. He was there to dance the music they used was incidental to him. 

When the song finished Effie nodded to Evangeline then spoke “Katniss this is a very, very good idea. The lyrics are haunting in parts and the emotion packs a punch we can do something magical with this. Excellent Katniss, a really excellent find” 

“Thanks Effie ” Katniss beamed now to push a little bit more she thought “I’ve actually been playing around with this song for a while. I have a few moves and sequences put together. Now before you all have a fit. I’ve kept it mostly within PDF rules. I swear we can keep it all inside the rules but I would love the chance to stretch myself creatively. We’re a team; I just want to be more active with our dances”

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything Gale exploded “Seriously. Will you never learn? We stand a chance of winning if we stick to what we know and what is expected. Why do you have to go in and try and mix things up? You are gambling with my future too you know. I am sick of it.” He turned his back on a stunned Katniss, Effie and Evangeline and muttered “Just like an Everdeen to try and screw over a Hawthrone”

Effie gasped, Katniss was stunned but Evangeline was absolutely appalled by this comment. 

“Gale Hawthorne, what exactly is that supposed to mean?” 

Gale spun around to face her “Oh you know exactly what I mean. First Dan and now Katniss. My dad was right you guys are loose canons and no good for the PDF. I can tell however just from looking at Katniss that she has no idea what’s going on. You still letting her believe that the success went to your husband head and he got carried away?” 

“Gale! I am telling you to stop before you say something you will really regret” Effie warned. 

“Pff Effie whatever. I regret ever getting mixed up with you. I just wish someone would come through that door and take me away from this”

Katniss was stunned, where was this coming from? What did Gale mean? But before she could answer the door into the studio flew open and there stood John Hawthorne wearing the biggest grin ever and a purple and pink sequinned jacket. Katniss, Effie, Gale and Evangeline just gawped at him.

“Son! I have great news. Marvel Railings has broken both his legs and this little treasure wants to dance with you!” No one had noticed Glimmer White who was standing with. Fake smile plastered on, an overly made up face and not a blond hair out of place. 

“You can’t be serious!” shrieked Effie 

“Oh but I am” answered John “to be the best we need to have the best and right now my son isn’t getting that. No offence ladies”

Katniss looked to Gale “Gale? Please? We are so close, you can’t just walk out now” Katniss fear was less for herself and more for Effie and Evangeline. 

“Right so now you’re concerned? Katniss I WANT that gold and you just don’t have that drive and sometimes I wonder if you even have the talent. Dad said from reviewing the tapes of us through the years that my progress has surpassed yours, and with the right partner and coaches the world is my oyster”

“Why you-“shrieked Evangeline “HOW DARE YOU! HOW ABSOLUTELY DARE YOU! My daughter only holds herself back because YOU are a selfish dancer, whose ego bruises easier than a peach. Katniss would beat you any day with any partner”

“Really” drawled John “how about a bet? The next man through the door will be Katniss next partner. I’m sure President Snow would approve any change of partner at any level for you Ms Everdeen” He secretly prayed a 70 year old Zimmer framed old coot would shuffle through the door. 

“Fine” said Katniss before Effie or Evangeline could say anything “If I win Gale retires, and if Gale wins I retire. No more dancing ever!” It was dramatic she knew but it was go big or go home right now.

“Deal” responded Gale angrily and he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Ok well that escalated thought John, but it had gone better then he or Coriolanus could have ever hoped.

As Katniss and Gale glared at each other, they heard the door open and in walked Peeta Mellark.

Everyone stared at him. “What?” he said.

“Oh this is just perfect” laughed Gale

“Someone want to fill me in?” Peeta knew something was up.

Gale walked over to his father and Glimmer-who had uttered not a word during the whole time she was there- “Time to go” he said “Good luck Katniss” he snorted and with the was gone.

“Peeta, you know how you once said you would do anything for me?” said Katniss

“We were 10, but yes. Why?”

“Sit down. I need a really big favour”

As Gale, John and Glimmer walked to the exit they heard a pained scream of “NO WAY“ring out from the direction that had just come from. Gale turned to his dad “I think she just told Mellark he’s got to help her win gold”

 

******************************************************

“No. Absolutely no way.” Peeta was pacing back and forth agitated beyond belief at what they had just told him. “This is insanity and you know it. I can’t do this” 

Katniss felt so guilty, asking Peeta to take on this task was mammoth was one thing but just expecting him to agree was incredibly selfish and using words he had spoken to her several times as a child against him like that was low. Peeta has always done anything she asked him. 

“Hey, hey. Stop” She put her hands on her chest and she could feel his heart racing, “Oh Peeta I’m so sorry I sprung this on you. We’ll figure something out but I won’t do anything to hurt you, that’s the absolute last thing I want” she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I know Katniss, I know but what alternatives do you have? Give up dancing? Just like that?” he placed his hand over hers 

“If have too, then yes” she stated firmly. 

A small cough from Effie reminded them that they were not alone “Firstly bravo on getting together. Now that’s out of the way we need to put our heads together and see if we can reach a suitable compromise we can go to John Hawthorne with and see if we can salvage something from this mess”

Peeta told Katniss he wasn’t hungry and said he had to go back to work. He left a worried looking Katniss, agitated Effie and defeated looking Evangeline and headed out. He felt like he had the weight of the word on his shoulders and was in a no win situation. Dance and Katniss had to retire, don’t dance and Katniss had to retire. 

This whole situation was one big giant mess. He blamed Rye, if he hadn’t gone and proposed to Delly Peeta would never have been in the studio in the first place……yeah this was most definitely Rye Mellark’s fault.(Peeta knew it wasn’t but still it was fun to blame Rye!)

***************************************************************

They three ladies headed towards the office. Evangeline stopped in to check with reception to see if there was anything urgent that needed attention, but everything was under control. She left instructions that they not be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency. 

When she got into the office Effie was sitting and Katniss was pacing.

“Right. Before we go any further how about you fill me in on you and dad, the lost Championship and why exactly it appears that the whole story I know is a lie?”

Evangeline let out a sigh “Okay, well it’s not a lie, well not all of it. We were unstoppable in our day. Funny now to think that Dan only started dancing to meet girls but he had a real talent for it and it wasn’t long before we were paired together. We were striking together you dad’s dark colouring and my pale hair and pale skin, but more that than that when we danced…..it was magic” she smiled as she remembered times gone by 

“We slowly worked our way up through the ranks. Your dad started to get restless and working on his own dance moves. It was frustrating time but exciting, the Panem dance rulebook wasn’t as restricted as it is now. He was wild-not in a bad way of course-just so free I suppose and I think that scared people. District 12 had some formidable dancers in that time: us, The Mellark’s, John and of course, Coriolanus Snow.” 

“Snow was older then us but he made it clear that he wanted to dance with me from very early on but we never quite “clicked”. Once I was paired with your dad…well you know what happened. I wasn’t going anywhere. Snow left and found a new partner Alma Coin. When we found ourselves in the same dance circles namely the Panem Supremes’ that’s when things really started to heat up. Your dad was working on more and more elaborate moves and it scared me, don’t misunderstand me Katniss I was not afraid of your father, I think I was afraid of his talent. He was incredible- fearless. I worried that wasn’t that I was too safe. I wanted us to be safer.”

“But I wasn’t the only person worried about him. Snow recognised your father’s gift and over time dripped his poison words into my ear. To my shame instead of siding with Dan I fell right into his trap and when the time was right he convinced me to dance with John in the finals, saying we could never win with Dan’s choreography- it was just too “out there”. It crushed your father, and by the time I realised I’d been played for a fool it was too late. I didn’t win, Snow and Coin took home the gold and he began his ascent in the PDF and I worked hard to get your father to trust me again and we have had this beautiful life together ever since. There isn’t a day that I don’t regret what happened.”

Katniss looked at her mother she couldn’t believe what she was hearing“You let me think that dad had to step aside because he was out of control “the fame went to his head” but this whole time it was you. You and not dad. You. Why am I only hearing this now? I have to go” she grabbed her bag and fled.

“Katniss! Come back please” her mother cried out when Katniss kept going she slumped down sobbing, barely registering Effie picking up the phone to call Dan.

Katniss ran, her feet taking her automatically towards Mellark’s. The bakery was busy she couldn’t just walk in just like this so she ran down the alley and into the back of the place. She started to bang on the back door she was frantic at this stage, she needed Peeta. When the door swung open Peeta was startled by the sight in front of him Katniss was wild eyed, crying and when she saw him she flung herself at him. “Oh Peeta” she sobbed “it’s all such a mess”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Chapter 14 or as I now call it "The Chapter that nearly killed ME". No kidding I found this incredibly difficult to pull together. I had to scrap two versions, I spent all week trying to get to a stage where it was actually readable, I have edited this within an inch of it's life and it's still I think a bit all over the shop(this means messy) but it's also the chapter I've learnt the most from. Mainly I need to plan better and my style of just writing whatever is in my head doesn't necessarily suit a multichapter story I need to be more disciplined plus ideas that come to me at 2am are not always the best ones.
> 
> I've never done anything like this before so I decided I would write my crazy idea down and see where it took me. It's been hugely rewarding in so many ways. It's helped me to focus and given me an outlet for stress. It been fun. I've even written a few other bits- Everlark and non-Everlark. It's given me a much needed confidence boost. Whenever I get a comment or a kudo's notification I am genuinely amazed at it and astounded, so thanks!
> 
> Now on with the story.....Enjoy! (And if there are glaring plot holes and what the f**k moments I'm sorry trying to pull the past and present together for me was difficult. Like I said this one was hard for me)

When Katniss arrived at the back of Mellark’s sobbing Peeta didn’t know what to do, but he wasn’t about to leave her there. 

“Shhhhh, sweetheart it’s ok, whatever it is we can fix it or if we can’t we can’t make it any worse!” He tried to joke. 

“Ok just, give me a minute and I’ll get you settled upstairs and you can tell me what’s happened” He called out for his mom. Mariella appeared at the kitchen door and without a single word, she just nodded her head, pointed at the back stairs and mouthed to her son to “Go and don’t worry”

Peeta had wanted to surprise Katniss with what was upstairs but he figured now was as good a time as any. He took her hand and led her away from the kitchen. What once had been an unused space was now being turned into a home for Peeta. There were two floors above the bakery. The building itself was owned by the Mellark’s, and the upper floors were being turned into a bedroom and studio with a bathroom while downstairs was an open plan kitchen and living area. It was a small but beautiful light filled space. At the moment it was a bit of a mess there were boxes and bits scattered around but Peeta had a couch and some easy chairs in the middle of the floor so he guided Katniss to the sofa and sat her down. She looked absolutely miserable. 

There was a knock on the door and when Peeta opened it he found flask of hot water, some chamomile teabags, pastries and cheese buns and he saw the retreating figure of his mother. “Mom, Thank you” he called after her. 

He brought the stuff inside and made Katniss some tea. “Here Kat, take this” 

“Thanks” She took the tea and wrapped her hands around shivering. Peeta looked around and saw one of his zip up sweatshirts over a chair and grabbed it before passing to Katniss.

“Hey give me your tea and put this on, it might help warm you up” 

“Thank you” She smiled as she put it on “I always love when you give me your hoodies or sweatshirts. They smell so good and are so big I can just tuck myself inside and have my very own Peeta cocoon. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that. I’m not doing a good job as your girlfriend now am I?”

“It’s ok. However, you admitting that you are my girlfriend just bought you some major forgiveness points. So what happened when I left?”

She filled him in on the row with her mother. “See it’s a mess?”

“I think you need to talk to your parents together. Your dad not dancing in the final with your mom has always been shrouded with mystery. I mean I heard it was because the night before the final he tried some spin that backfired and caused him to break his leg. There was also the rumour that he got thrashed on champagne and was too drunk to dance; it’s always just been a bit weird. ” he looked at Katniss. 

“They never actually told me or Prim anything about what happened today was the first sort of conversation we’ve ever had. It just wasn’t talked about at home. You wouldn’t know dad had ever been involved except he’s famous in the Panem dance scene. None of their pictures or trophies are in the house. Mom keeps them at the studio. We tried asking we’d be told “Not now”….. It’s just not talked about”

“Hmmm so you just heard the rumours I did? Katniss you really, really need to talk to you parents”

“I know” she grumbled “but can’t I just hide here for a while? Also what is here? Have you been keeping secrets?”

“Come on, let me give you the tour and fill you in” he pulled her up by the hands and just looked at her. She was slightly overwhelmed by it, his eyes were so intense. 

“Peeta Are you ok?” 

“Yes. More then ok. You’re my girlfriend…which means I’m your boyfriend…which means I can kiss you anytime I want……”

Katniss laughed “Yep anytime, anywhere. I don’t want to waste time; I have waited so long to be more then just friends. I want people to know exactly what we are to each other. So now I am going to kiss you and enjoy every single second of it. Unless you have any objections?” 

“No ma’am” 

And right there surrounded by boxes and mess Katniss kissed Peeta. It started soft but with each minute that passed it became more intense. Peeta moved from her lips and began to kiss along her jaw and sprinkled her neck with tiny soft kisses. He kissed a part of her neck that made her sigh contentedly. Feeling brave and wild she whispered to him she couldn’t wait for him kiss all of her…everywhere. It was almost too much for Peeta. He moved his arms and put them on her back of her legs with one lift he had her off the ground and Katniss wrapped her legs around him ….

She put her hands around his neck and they stared at each other. She felt beautiful and powerful she slowly kissed his face, cheeks, forehead, lips, anywhere and everywhere. “This is real?” she whispered 

“Well if it isn’t it is one heck of a fantastic dream, but just to make sure “and with that he pinched her ass. “Nope this definitely not a dream”

“Hey!” she laughed “How about you give me the grand tour and tell me what exactly this is?” 

He reluctantly put her down, and began to walk her through the place. 

***********************************  
While Katniss and Peeta were up over the bakery Dan was comforting a distraught Evangeline. 

“I’m sorry to have called you away from the farm Dan, but I just didn’t know what else to do. Katniss stormed out. Ev just seemed to crumble when Katniss walked out”

“How did this all happen?” 

Effie sighed “Well John Hawthorne arrived back in town; he seems to have fed some stories to Gale about the past. Things weren’t going great before his arrival. Before we knew what was happening Gale was leaving with Glimmer. Ev was angry at the way Gale spoke to Katniss as if HE had been carrying HER for years. Things escalated and Katniss made a bet with Gale. Then poor Peeta had the misfortune of coming through the door as per the bet he is to win gold with Katniss and if she fails she retires and but if she wins Gale retires. Katniss demanded to know what was going on Gale had hinted that she didn’t know the truth about you and Ev and the Panem Supreme. Ev tried to explain but…..”

Dan sighed and ran his hand over his face, “Well it was only a matter of time. Let’s find Katniss and see if we can’t get this all straightened out. Effie you ok to hold things down here for a while?”.

“Of course! Of course!”

“Evangeline Everdeen you have never given up on anything. So march yourself into the bathroom, clean yourself up, put on some war paint and let’s do this. And no matter what was said here today none of this was your fault. None of this. We will explain it to Katniss she may not agree with what happened but the past is the past”

Evangeline smiled at Dan she could do this, and as she walked by he reached out and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear that he loved her then, he loved her now and he would love her until his last breath. 

Ten minutes later Evangeline emerged, she wore a determined look on her face and walked with purpose out the front door and stopped “Do you know-“

“Oh I know where she is alright” Dan grinned

“Mellark’s” they both said together.

They made their way to the bakery and headed in. Mariella smiled when she saw them “Dan, Ev how are you both? What can I get you?”

“Well we were hoping Katniss was here, we need to have a word with her?” Evangeline said. 

“Yes, of course she is up with Peeta. If you head round the side you’ll see a red door, ring the bell. It’s Peeta’s new place, she’s up there with him” Mariella smiled. 

“Thanks Mariella, tell Josef I said hey” Dan said as they walked out and went around to ring the bell. 

A surprised looking Peeta opened the door “Hey, Mr and Mrs Everdeen. Won’t you come in?” He really didn’t know what else to do “Just head up the stairs”

They got up and went in. Katniss had heard them and sat with her arms folded and scowl on her face. 

“Kiddo we need to talk” said Dan

“So talk” Katniss snapped

“Katniss” Evangeline spoke in a warning tone

“Katniss, I’m gonna head down to the bakery, I’ll see you later? Mr and Mrs Everdeen” Peeta waved as he headed downstairs.

“Ok first things first Katniss, none of this is your mom’s fault despite what you may be thinking” Dan Everdeen said as he sat in one of chairs in Peeta’s apartment, Evangeline sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Katniss.

“When I started dancing, it was as a bit of joke. Myself, Josef Mellark and John Hawthorne were girl crazy and ended up joining one of the social dances in town here, surprisingly we all enjoyed it. Coriolanus Snow had been dancing for quite a while and we all sort of clicked and the four us became fast friends and we had some wild times. Snow was already dancing in competitions and had picked up a few gold medals. Josef had been seeing Mariella for a while and he dragged her along and they partnered up, John was paired with a few girls and eventually he and Hazelle became competition partners. Like John I was paired with a few different girls before the studio star Evangeline Layton was asked to partner with me at a studio open day. We knew each other to see in school and from around town but Katniss when we danced the first steps of the Waltz that was it I was a goner”

“After the open day the coaches here approached us about becoming permanent partners. Snow wasn’t happy, he seemed to think he had a claim to your mom but luckily she felt that we danced better they she ever had with Snow. He didn’t take it very well and ended up leaving and started dancing with Alma Coin. Your mom and I fell in love and well I think that improved our dancing, there was a different level of passion, of feeling and emotion in our dancing from then on”

“The rules and restrictions that you have now just didn’t exist so we had a freedom to express ourselves. God it was such time for the dance scene, and to be in the thick of it. We were young and having fun. We trained hard day in and day out but then we would travel to the comps and events it was wild, meeting all the other dancers, being far from home. We saw a lot more of Coriolanus around that time and it seemed that the past was just that-the past. If anything he was more of a friend than ever before. Competition was fierce as you can imagine but Coriolanus was always there to offer words of encouragement, hinting that what was needed to win was one big moment”

Katniss looked at her father he was wearing a pained expression, as if the act of just thinking about the past was physically hurting him.

“We were to dance the Pasa Doble. The dance had such fire and passion the movement were fierce. I was fierce. Everyone told me to slow down to take a break but I kept pushing. I kept pushing your mom she was tired, she worried that she wasn’t enough, that she was too “safe” but I knew we could do it we couldn’t show fear or weakness. I was like a man possessed and then it came to a head. During practice one evening your mom was complaining of feeling dizzy and unwell, she needed a break so I gave her one but instead of checking on her and making sure she was alright I just began listing all the things SHE was doing wrong I was so caught up I didn’t even notice when she fell, even the shouts from the coaches barely registered. She was taken to the hospital she had a concussion-I had caught her head on the floor during one of the dips I just told her to shake it off.”

“Being so close to the competition news of the injury was kept quiet. In a few days your mom insisted she was ready to get back to work, but the damage was done. On a professional level because I was so guilty for what I had done and it showed our dance was stiff, over cautious and totally without the spontaneity we were known for. On a personal level we were young and afraid to talk about what had happened, in hindsight I think we didn’t actually know how to deal with it so we just blundered through trying to push past it”

“I remember Snow had come to visit and he took me out for a drink and I confided in him about what had happened. He commiserated saying it was tough thing to get through but it would be shame to let all out hard work go to waste and I was so lucky that Evangeline was so forgiving especially considering it was my carelessness that had caused this. I didn’t know at the time but he had been talking to your mom telling her that my recklessness had caused this and although he was sure I didn’t mean for anything to happen it was proof that my dance style wasn’t suitable for the Panem Supreme and no one could blame her if she found it hard to keep going down this road with me. In just a few days with just a few words he had put a doubt in our minds.”

“The coaches had been concerned about what was happening to us and could see there was a distance between us that couldn’t be fixed in a few weeks. Then Hazelle had confided in them that she had just discovered she was pregnant and wasn’t really in a position to compete. Snow and John were always close and John and told Snow his news and Snow suggested to your mom that she might consider John as a partner, and she did. He played her. To win Panem Supreme was her dream long before it was ever mine and she doubted that with me she could.” 

“Why are you telling me this now?” demanded Katniss “everyone thinks you were on drugs or turned to alcohol? Or worse mom had an affair with John Hawthorne and they were going to run away together?!”

“What??” cried Evangeline “who told you that….Good lord what an awful thought. Katniss I meant what I said to you today and I worked hard to get your father to trust me again and we have had this beautiful life together ever since. There isn’t a day that I don’t regret what happened.”

““I still don’t understand….people think you went crazy? You’re ok with that? And you mom you just let them talk about your husband like that”

“Katniss, it was my idea to blame my no show on my carry on" said her dad "People knew what I was like. All your mom every wanted to do was dance and share that love with others. I thought that if people heard about the accident they would think she was reckless too and avoid any classes she might run. In hindsight it was dumb”

“After she chose to dance with John I retreated to the farm and I was an complete butthead to your mother and the world in general. Haymitch and your grandparents knocked some sense into me. I felt after she chose to dance with John that we was rejecting me and I took it badly. We had a lot to talk about and we had to mend the trust between us it was damaged no doubt but Katniss I need you to understand that your mother is not to blame for all this."

“But you guys managed to recover?” Katniss stated

“We did” said Evangeline “But it took time. Slowly your dad was able to forgive himself for the accident, and I was always able to forgive myself for choosing John. It wasn’t always easy. We struggled to make ourselves heard afraid to upset or offend each other or seem unsupportive but we vowed to always communicate-it can be hard, very hard- and we don’t always get it right but we keep trying. When we toasted we even included a line about communication in our vows” Dan beamed at Evangeline as she revealed that detail.

“Well looks like you won’t be winning gold at the Supreme with me either” said Katniss glumly “I never meant it to go that far, Gale and his dad though…they just wound me up so much”

Evangeline scooted closer to her daughter and put her arm around her “Oh Katniss I’m not worried about that, but by forfeiting you won’t be able to dance again. You are only young with the right partner you could win gold in a few years it you wanted.”

“Mom I love to dance but winning gold I don’t think it’s my dream. I’m good at dance naturally and thanks to the years of coaching and time you’ve put into me I’m pretty damn good at it these days, but I don’t want this to be my career. I want to work with dad on the farm and to work on the Glampsite. I want to maybe take it as my project and work with him to get it off the ground and help keep the farm going. I’m sorry mom”

“Katniss it’s okay that dancing is not the most important thing in your life! I would never want you give up your dreams and if you feel like that’s what I have done then I am truly, truly sorry”

Katniss started to cry she was just so overwhelmed with everything .Her dad came over and both parents put their arms around her and hugged her. There was a knock on the door and in walked Peeta with a large pizza and some bottled water and lemonade

“I’m sorry I’ll go I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just thought you guys might be hungry”

“I’m so sorry we appear to have taken over your home Peeta. Thanks for the pizza won’t you join us?” smiled Mr Everdeen “we were just having a much needed and long time coming family chat”

Peeta sat on the floor beside Katniss “You okay?” he asked

She nodded her head and smiled at him “I am, I really am”

After then had eaten Dan asked what they would do about the bet.

“Well after what Katniss has said it’s easy we tell them we forfeit” smiled Evangeline “Effie may not be thrilled but she will be fully supportive once we explain things”

Peeta felt embarrassed since he was the reason she was going to forfeit. “So that’s it? Oh Katniss I’m so sorry this is all my fault” he started pacing.

“No! No! Peeta this was my fault. I made the bet. Anyone could have come through that door and said no so the outcome could still have been this one. Not dancing in competitions going forward is not the end of the world for me. I’ve been talking to mom and dad about some things. I’ve started looking at colleges and courses and want go on to further education. I mean I’ll probably still help out at the studio from time to time but you know I love the farm so I would like to make a career in that area. I haven’t said anything to anyone because I was worried about peoples’ reactions”

“Katniss that’s fantastic! What college? And courses? Hmmm if you have to travel out of 12 that would suck but we can make it work. It’ll be great seeing you take Everdeen’s Farm into the future you always had so many ideas in your head” he grinned at her and she was relieved by his reaction but not surprised Peeta was with her all the way.

“So win or lose you are out of dancing?” asked Peeta

“Yep. Except I hope you might want to take me dancing sometime?”

“And Gale just wins?”

“Well yeah, I guess but so what?”

“That jerk made my life miserable as a kid when I was dancing, and he was so cocky today. You might not need the win Katniss……but if you are willing along with your mom and Effie and maybe Annie too how about we give Gale “Swivel Hips” Hawthorne a run for his money”

“Peeta are you serious, you don’t have anything to prove” Katniss was both proud and terrified for him. 

“I know Katniss but maybe I need to do this for me. I don’t think we’ll win but just to be able to dance in front of all those people with you would be a dream come true for me” he said the last part softly and shyly. 

“Ok. Peeta Mellark I would love to dance with you. Mom? Are you in?”

“You bet I am. I would be honoured to help…..we’ll get started tomorrow. I’ll need to talk to Effie, and Annie and go over everything and see how we can pull this off. Katniss why don’t you take tomorrow off? Spend some time looking at the colleges and courses, start looking at your options. We’ll get to work at 6pm, does that work for you Peeta?”

“Yeah, I can be there”

“Ok, well we have taken up more than enough of your time today. We are going get going. Katniss do you want to a lift home?” asked her dad

“No thanks I’m going to stay here a bit longer, Peeta can give me a lift home.”

“Ok no problem, have fun” The Everdeen’s hugged their daughter and said goodbye to Peeta.

After they had left Katniss turned to Peeta “Are you-“

“I’m sure Katniss” his hand reached for her and their fingers intertwined “like the song says “Let’s face the music and dance”.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been absolutely ages since I did anything with this story mainly because I ran out of steam....I know where I want to go but I'm struggling to get there. 
> 
> This very short chapter came about because I needed to get started and I love writing Mr and Mrs Mellark so I decided to see if they could help me get going again. In this world I've made Peeta's mum a total livewire and super supportive and Mr Mellark is her very willing sidekick. So this piece was bit of fun as well as slightly moving the story along-I needed to give Peeta time away from the Bakery to focus on the dancing, and this seemed to work. I tell you trying to keep track of everything and everyone is bloody hard work. Hats off to anyone who can keep more then one story going at a time 
> 
> Hope this satisfies people and I promise the wait for Chapter 16 won't be as long and thanks to everyone who has liked and left comments I can't tell you how amazing you guys make little old me feel. You are a wonderful lot so kudos to all of you : )
> 
> I own neither The Hunger Games or Strictly Ballroom I'm just borrowing their worlds for a bit.

Peeta woke up the next morning and the full impact of what he had signed up to do was weighing heavy on him. Katniss had stayed a while longer after her parents had left and she had helped him unpack some of the boxes and get the place in order. They had also talked about this and that avoiding the bet and all that meant it was a nice evening considering the early part of the day had been so fraught. They made out like teenagers on his sofa, held hands and spent a wonderful few hours together before Peeta dropped Katniss home. 

He headed to the Bakery and began to get ready for the day. The routine and familiarity was like a balm to his soul and mind- kneading was his meditation he used to joke, and it was true. 

He smiled when he remembered what his grandfather had said to him years ago when he first starting helping out with the bread making “Son, you have two hands so unless you want me to start paying you 50% less I suggest you learn to use them both to work with” and he had it was tricky at first but he was soon he was able to knead two loaves at once. Peeta thought to himself that really dancing was no different; very few people were born with the ability you needed practice and time. Mistakes would and could happen but it was with you did afterwards that counted, and this time Peeta was determined to learn from them and not run away or give up. 

Peeta was busy stacking shelves and display cases with the early morning fare when his dad came in. Josef Mellark was taking a step back from the bakery but he still liked to come in a help out most days. Peeta smiled at the sight of his dad who instantly got down two mugs and began to prepare himself and Peeta cups of green tea. Josef insisted this was the only way to start your day as it “refreshed the mind and boosted the metabolism” Peeta grabbed a couple of the Super Seedy Granola Bars that he had prepared for the morning crowd and brought them to have with their tea, they usual spent a few minutes before opening enjoying their tea and enjoying the peace before the day began. Today however Peeta could tell Josef was bursting to ask him about Katniss.

“Out with it old man, clearly mom and you have a million questions and I’m guessing you won the toss to come in today and find out what exactly is going on?”

Josef feigned shock “What? Me? No…I mean if you needed to talk I am of course fully prepared to listen as is your mother but only if you want too.” Josef looked at his tea before turning his attention to the granola bars. 

Peeta started to count in his head he reckoned he’s get to about 5 before Josef cracked 1…..2….3.. –he hadn’t even made it to four before Josef starting speaking again

“I mean we are concerned what with Katniss running in here all upset, then Dan and Evangeline…and then you went up and were gone for the day. Jesus! Peeta she’s not pregnant is she?? Not that that would be a bad thing but I thought you had only just left the “friend zone” as it were…unless you two were you know “benefitting friends” before??”

“Dad!!” Peeta exclaimed “Firstly it’s “friends with benefits” not “benefitting friends”-and no we weren’t that. She not expecting, but boy yesterday was a doozy. I’m not sure where to start”

“Well then” called the voice of Mariella who had just arrived “start at the beginning”

So Peeta proceeded to give them the run down, bar some cries of disbelief and swearing from Mariella (directed mostly at John Hawthorne and Coriolanus Snow), they just let him talk.

“So there you have it” said Peeta and he proceeded to clean away the mugs and breakfast things. “Up until now my lessons with Annie have gone really well, I’ve surprised myself to be honest, but until yesterday there was no pressure, we’re in a different ball game now though” 

“Okay well folks I’m going to open. Mom and Dad will you take the front and I’ll crack on here? Leevy will be in for her shift at 11am and I have a couple of special orders to get done by lunchtime, but once Leevy gets here you guys can head out I’ve got this” Peeta smiled and headed to work.

“Well that was interesting” said Mariella “but right now we have some work to do and then you and I need to have a chat”.

Josef nodded his head and set to work, wondering what was going on in his wife’s head.

 

Peeta watched as his parents left shortly after Leevy arrived, his mother gave him a quick wave and then they were gone. He was glad that he had spoken to them his decision to take on this mammoth dancing task, but as he worked in the kitchen today he began to realise that this decision of his may end up impacting them. They were supposed to be taking a step back and starting to retire but so far in the last few weeks he had had them covering closing for him, not to mention the extra shifts they had pulled at only a moments notice. He felt so guilty and given the quick exit they made this morning clearly they were feeling the strain too. “Dammit” he said to no one in particular and his new found confidence from this morning slowly started to ebb away. 

 

What Peeta didn’t know was after they left the bakery Mariella and Josef headed home and far from being annoyed at their son they were both delighted with the recent turn of events although Mariella had realised the enormity of what Peeta was undertaking and how short time was. 

“So Josef this is my plan IF we can get Peeta to agree…..you and I know to get to the level he needs to be at a few evenings a week is not going to cut it, he needs to put all his time and effort into this. I think we should offer to step back in full time and Peeta can work part time until he is finished….it is only a few weeks Josef, but I do not want him to feel like we are taking the business back. I just want to give my boy the best chance I know he said he didn’t want to beat that Hawthorne fellow but Josef I would like to see Peeta wipe the smug look off his face”

“Okay, but how? He is clearly under a lot of pressure I don’t want to add to that by making his feel like he is in some way not capable or that we don’t have faith in him but I agree he is taking a lot on and you know Peeta he will give his all to everything while sometimes ignoring his own wellbeing”

“We will talk to him in the morning, after his training session tonight. Evangeline and Effie will no doubt go through the full list of what he is undertaking; it will be all laid out for him to see. We will offer to look after the Bakery until after the competition, he can accept or he can refuse, that is all we can do” 

Josef smiled at his wife she was right, Peeta didn’t know all that went into competition level dancing he was sure it would come as a shock to him, but they would be there to support him whatever choices he made. 

“Now that that is sorted, what to you make of all that happened with Evangeline, Dan and John? And Snow, that man is a weasel….you don’t think Peeta will get hurt in all this do you” Josef furrowed his brow 

“No and I will tell you why because he and Katniss are a team and both are on the same page- this dance isn’t life or death to them. I would be worried if he was doing this just for Katniss but that doesn’t seem to be the case. He is not being forced into anything or being hijacked by her dreams. Don’t worry Josef. They have a good team around them-us included-no one will hurt Everlark” she announced with great confidence

“Everlark? Have you given them a couple name? Mariella Mellark! You are the worst…whatever will I do with you?” 

“We’ll we have sometime and I have some ideas……” giggled Mariella as she ran off down the hallway with Josef in hot pursuit “that women will be the death of me” the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Everlark Assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready for reading. Hope you enjoy : )   
> I know nothing about dancing or competitive dancing and it probably shows. I am however having a blast looking at videos on YouTube of people of all ages getting their dance on. I'm also becoming obsessed when I hear a new song/old song/any song and I keep thinking can I fit this into the story and googling bpm and dance tempos....I think I may eventually stick up a playlist on Spotify of all the songs that end up in the story and those that don't quite make the cut : ) 
> 
> As always thanks for reading

At 5pm Katniss hopped into her car and headed into town. The plan was she was going to call in by Peeta’s place and together they would head down and meet Effie, Annie and her mom. Katniss mom had been gone most of the day but at lunchtime she sent Katniss a quick video message of Annie and Effie grinning broadly and shouting loudly that they were in and they would see her later, Katniss had been delighted to know they had all their support. 

She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but Katniss felt like some great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The last few days had been so full of stress and upheaval. The bright light through it all was her new relationship with Peeta, but she was worried about the next few weeks and what it would mean for them trying to build a relationship while training? She knew she needed to speak to him about it but the question was how to bring it up?

She had done as her mum advised and spent a portion of the day visiting various college websites, making phone calls and exploring her options. She took note of courses that caught her attention She was pleasantly surprised that a vast number of the colleges offered online classes with a number of sessions onsite during the duration of the course- it meant she wouldn’t have to move to study and could apply any new found knowledge straight to the farm. 

She also had time to send Prim a quick update about what changes had occurred last few days, she send her sister an email and she found that writing down all that had transpired with Gale made her feel sad more then angry. She thought after all this time that their bond was unbreakable and it came as quite the shock when he had tossed District 12 aside. 

It made her question their years are partners, she thought they had been friends was she wrong? Was Gale just using her to succeed? She knew until he was paired with her previous partners never stuck around long, but she knew he was driven at a young age so she figured that just put people off, whereas she could see what a good team they made plus she would match his stubbornness. She had to admit she had been shocked by his attitude towards Peeta and when she realised that he a bit of a bully, she couldn’t help wonder if had he been like that to everyone he considered “less” then him? Is that why he had stayed with Katniss he deemed her “worthy”.

The more she thought of it the more she realised they never shared anything outside of dance. They hung out because they were partners and their families were friends, they spent huge amounts of time together training, they knew how to fire one another up sometimes leading to screaming matches, but could Katniss say she ever really knew what was going in in Gale’s head or he in hers? It was so frustrating but she doubted she would ever get the answers, she just wished she had kept her cool and not got drawn into the bet.

Peeta had surprised her by deciding to take on the bet. He had been so horrified when she first proposed it and she still felt guilty for putting him on the spot at the studio but last night he was so determined and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this experience was fun for him. 

She indicated and swung her car into the carpark of the Bakery. She locked the car and headed round to the door of Peeta’s apartment and rang the door bell and waited for him to open the door, when he did she couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face, she leaned in to kiss him – she loved that she could do this now whenever and wherever she wanted.

“Hi” 

“Hi. So are you ready for this?” she asked

“Maybe….yes….I don’t know. I’m starting to panic to tell you the truth” Peeta sighed as he locked the door he turned towards her and Katniss could see the fear in his eyes. 

“Hey look at me; you don’t have to do this. That jackass Hawthorne doesn’t know we’ve agreed to the bet. You and I can just let Gale wiggle off into the sunset and I will happily settle for you occasionally bringing me dancing after dinner or even taking a spin around on my back porch. This is all so new and wonderful and I like where we’re going but I don’t want to jeopardise that over something I agreed to in a fit of temper” she put her arms around him and hugged him close.

Peeta smiled and wrapped his arms around the fierce and wonderful woman who was hugging the life outta him “I think it might be best to go talk to the coaches and let them lay out what’s ahead of me and breakdown how we can get me comp ready in such a short space of time.”

“That sounds like a good place to start, come on Effie hates tardiness.” Katniss took Peeta’s hand and they headed up to the studio “Whatever happens Peeta, we’re in this together”

************************************** 

Evangeline, Effie and Annie were in the studio waiting for Katniss and Peeta to arrive. After calling Effie and Annie in for an early morning meeting she had filled Annie in. Effie was on board straight away and Annie too was ready to join the team. 

“So we have about four and a half weeks to the Showcase. Annie, can you give us a breakdown of where Peeta is at? I remember when he was a kid he would show up here every week determined. He was an eager student and had a phenomenal work ethic, even at an early age. He also had such a positive energy to him. He sometimes lacked the “natural” ability that you sometimes see in kids but he got the steps and moves with patience.” Evangeline smiled at as she remembered the youngest Mellark boy in Baby Ballroom

“Right, well he is still a phenomenally hard worker and he has retained an awful lot of what he was thought as a kid-it’s astounding really. His biggest issue is confidence. It’s taken a knock and…..well it’s not my story to tell but Gale Hawthorne seems to have played a part in that. I’m sorry to say ladies he seems to have been a bit of a bully and an ass to Peeta” Annie found it difficult to not rag on Gale anymore but she kept her cool, but she had become so fond of Peeta these last few weeks.

“Anyway moving on Peeta’s form and posture are excellent and his is strong- so lifts will be physically no problem. We’ve been working on the waltz and it’s coming along nicely, but we’ve also had some fun with faster steps just playing around and again he has retained a lot particularly the Jive he loves it, although he is a bit heavy in his thread, his footwork at speed is remarkable.”

“Interesting, very interesting” muttered Effie as she jotted down notes in her journal. “What about his fitness? What level is he at? I know people think dancing isn’t particularly difficult but we know differently ladies”

“Honestly Effie I can’t say, Peeta was with me to help him dance at his brother’s wedding in five or so months, I haven’t been training him like a pro or even an amateur trying to get up the rankings. Clearly, he’s young, fit and able but is he at the level a dancer in the Panem Supreme needs to be in….I wouldn’t think so, no. To get to anywhere near competitive level he will need to live, breathe, sleep and eat dance. Time is clearly the enemy here Tick Tock Tick Tock” 

The three ladies sat and looked at each other, the full enormity of the task was sinking in.

****************************  
Evangeline, Effie and Annie had two flip charts out and were reviewing what they had written when the saw the duo of Peeta and Katniss enter and they turned and gave them tired but determined smiles.

“Ah welcome, welcome my dears “Effie greeted them warmly “How are you both? This is quite the challenge you have given us but I think we are making some progress. Won’t you both sit?”

“Now, firstly we have the showcase in four and a half weeks. This does not count towards the Panem Supremes rather it allows people of all abilities and from all areas of Panem to come together before the Supreme. Pairs are required to take on two exhibitions dances where they dance with other couples-not for points, rather to highlight the skill of Ballroom Dancing and perhaps encourage those attendees not currently involved in dancing to do so”

“The other important aspect is that each of the couples competing in the Supreme will have a two and a half minute slot of their own to showcase their skills ahead of the competition. Simply put you show off. You want the judges who may be in attendance to remember you. You want your competition to fear you”

Annie spoke next “Peeta I know from working with you that you can do anything you set your mind too. Given the tight time fame we would like to put you both into two of the simpler exhibition dances: the Waltz and the Cha Cha. This year the waltz is being danced to “Kissing you” by Des’ree, although it will be an instrumental it a slow tempo and the Cha Cha is more upbeat we’re not sure of the music they are using but a final decision should be made soon now-“

Peeta interrupted Annie before she could say anymore “Isn’t dancing in a simpler dance going to hamper Katniss? “

Evangeline spoke “Honestly Peeta with a new partner arrangement most dancers will start with a run out of a simpler dance. Doing the simple things properly will lay a great foundation for the more difficult steps later. Partners need time to adjust to each other physically, mentally, not to mention any other quirks that the other may have. You have a year’s long friendship which will speed some things up but on the dance floor you will be relying on each other like never before. For the exhibition piece we are undecided. We will work with you over the next few weeks and see what your piece will be”  
”

“With the Supreme you have to dance in the Viennese Waltz, the rhumba and finally the Tango.”

Peeta sat there trying to take it all in, on one hand he was thrilled to be doing this but the fear of failure-despite what Katniss had said- was weighing heavily on him.

As if she could read his mind Katniss turned to look and him and with the 3 coaches watching she told him once more that win or lose she was always going to be leaving the competitive dance world and that if he was doing this for her and only her then she needed him to stop and walk away.

She looked so fierce and determined and was so incredibly sincere and honest that Peeta knew she was speaking the truth. If he used Katniss as an excuse to back out he would be lying to himself. “Okay partner, no more doubt-well maybe sometimes there will be doubt-but I told you and your parents last night this isn’t about winning necessarily but I would like to conquer my own fears and dancing with you would be the cherry on the cake”.

Clearing her throat Effie got everyone’s attention back on the job at hand “Training is the next big item. Peeta are you aware how much training Gale and Katniss did in a week? Both were lucky enough that they could train and dance full time, you however do not have that luxury so we will need to maximise the time we do have. Along with dancing additional cardio, strength and conditioning will need added to your regime to ensure you are in top condition. I have a copy of Katniss previous schedule so you can see what you are looking at. Why don’t you have a look through and to tell us what you can commit to on a weekly basis and we will complete a timetable for you for the course of the training”

“Ok, so now I have to ask Peeta. Do you want me to put in the call to John Hawthorne and tell him the bet is on?” Evangeline smiled

“Mrs E let’s do it” grinned Peeta 

**********************************************

John Hawthorne was in the middle of regaling President Snow about the events in District 12 and how the Everdeen’s were sunk when his phone rang….. “Well, well, well what have we here?” he laughed as he showed the caller ID to Snow. 

“John Hawthorne speaking” he answered in a smug tone, 

“Ah Mr Hawthorne it’s Evangeline Everdeen, from District 12 Dance Studio. I was wondering if you had a moment to speak.”

“Of course my dear, of course. I take it that you are calling about the incident between Gale and Katniss? Dreadful affair, and your daughter so fiery I think she may have gone too far with the bet. Throwing away her -“

“John, sorry to cut across you but I simply don’t have time to waste. We accept your bet. Peeta Mellark will dance with Katniss and the terms of the bet stand. When Katniss wins we will expect Gale to make his retirement public as soon as the trophy is awarded. Now John I would love to chat but I really must go. Oh and say hello to Gale won’t you?” And with that Evangeline hung up.

John stared at the phone gobsmacked.

From across his desk President Snow glared at John “Do we have a problem?” he asked his dark eyes staring at John so intently that it made his shiver. 

“The Everdeen’s have taken the bet”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got round to updating this. I had the chapter saved in 3 separate places and was struck by the killer lazybug and just couldn't get motivated to try tie it altogether. I finally did and discovered one piece I wrote was absolutely awful and had to redo the whole thing. Lesson learned: Keep all your work together. 
> 
> As I have stated before I know NOTHING about dance, so I am winging it..... I have Baby Ballroom ready to go on Netflix and Youtube has episodes from Dancing with the Stars and Strictly Come Dancing which I am watching in the name of research!
> 
> Anyway without further ado please enjoy Chapter 17!

After Mrs Everdeen had hung up the phone, everyone stood and looked at each other. Feelings ranged from giddy, excited, worried and outright panic-and that was just Peeta. Effie, sensing the worry coming off Peeta sprung into action she clapped her hands and announced that they she would love to see Katniss and Peeta dancing together.

Katniss smiled and looked at Effie “Effie you are not the only one! Come on Peeta, let’s get to work. You and I haven’t danced together since we were kids, what do you say we take a few spins around the floor?” and she moved towards the dance studio they had just come from. 

Peeta knew that it was now or never, so taking a deep breath he quickly followed Katniss, who was in the process of changing out of her well worn Vans and was putting in her dancing shoes, Peeta quickly removed his hoodie, and changed into his black dance shoes. He stood in the centre of the floor and waited for Katniss to join him.

“Marvellous!” thrilled Effie “now face your partner and we will begin with a simple Waltz”

Evangeline had the music queued and started once Effie gave her the nod, but Annie realised that Katniss and Peeta weren’t quite ready to just jump straight into the dancing. She looked at Effie and Ev, and they let her step in to talk to the pair who hadn’t moved since Effie advised they face one another

Katniss stood looking at Peeta, how were they going to pull this off? After all the time dancing with Gale she was unsure of herself. They had such a short amount of time to get things ready. Peeta was so different from Gale; he was shorter, broader and unlike Gale he had a face that Katniss just wanted to kiss, and the weight of a new relationship combined with this challenge weighed heavily on her once more. 

Peeta stood looking at Katniss, how was he going to pull this off? They had such a short amount of time to get things ready for this. How could he compete with Gale? He was shorter, not as graceful or lean and being this close to Katniss just made him want to kiss her. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that they were just beginning a relationship and he hadn’t even considered this when he agreed to the challenge.

Both were pulled from there revere by Annie stepping close and clearing her throat. “You guys ok? You both look terrified, but right now we just need to get a look at how you look paired together, how you move and what we need to look at as coaches. Can you do that?”

They both smiled and nodded, embarrassed by their reactions and behaviour. 

“Ok we’re not going to use any music, we’ll count and you move. Easy, right?”

Katniss grinned at Peeta “Just like at the bakery?”

“Just like the bakery” Peeta smiled

Annie returned to join Effie and Ev and the trio watched as their new dancers got into position. Effie took out her notebook and pen ready to take notes, as Evangeline and Annie began the count. 

On the floor Katniss and Peeta began cautiously, for Katniss making the adjustments to her new partner meant she wasn’t as sure of herself but she couldn’t deny the feeling of dancing with Peeta was one of joy. It even felt nice they were muddling through this together as a team and with the pressure of competition somewhat off her Katniss was actually enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. 

Peeta meanwhile wasn’t exactly having fun to begin with. When they began the counting he tensed up and immediately started to panic, but one look at Katniss and he began to relax. Her smile, the tightness with which she held his hand, the way she followed when he led even the way she gently reminded him to keep his form melted away his initial feelings of dread. As the minutes went by he became more sure of himself and more in control, when Effie called out some instructions to him he didn’t freeze he adjusted and kept going. 

“Now let’s try something a bit different. Peeta I take it that you are familiar with the Foxtrot?” asked Evangeline. 

Peeta nodded his head “Yeah sure..I mean it’s years since I danced it.”

“Ok. Perfect. It’s not part of the Panem competitions but and American Social Foxtrot is a good way for those who haven’t had much dance experience and new partners as a way to get used to each other. As dancers you progress slowly around the room it’s a slow, slow, quick quick rhythm, it will look like a zig zag across the floor. Peeta you will lead with your left. Watch as I demonstrate with Effie, I will assume the male role” Evangeline and Effie ran through the steps they wanted Peeta and Katniss to follow. 

“Okay, now positions and I will count you in” Evangeline announced. Katniss knew this voice, fun and games were over. It was time to get serious. 

They ran through the steps and Evangeline stopped them several times to correct errors to offer advice. Effie was taking notes and speaking to Annie, Katniss was grinning and poor Peeta was exhausted, there was so much to take in. 

“And again from the top” called Evangeline, round and round they went until final the trio of coaches called time. 

Peeta looked and Katniss, she smiled and mouthed “Well done”. 

“Excellent work really excellent, how about we take what you’ve learned and add some music?” called out Annie.

“Yeah ok” Peeta rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Positions!” called Effie and the beginnings of “Stay with Me” by Sam Smith played through the studio . 

This time there was no count from Evangeline, it was up to them. Peeta took a breath and began. He led Katniss through the steps, counting and keeping time; he was too worried to be embarrassed that his lips were moving during his count. She followed, supporting and correcting but never taking over. They moved around the floor like a team, each time Peeta managed to complete the steps without stepping on her toe he mentally cheered. The song ended and once it did Katniss flung her arms around his neck. 

“That was incredible! Well done” 

“Well I for one am extremely pleased with this evening!” smiled Annie, giving him and Katniss a quick hug.

“Yeah?” asked Peeta.

“Peeta, darling we all are!” smiled Effie trying to reassure the nervous young man who stood in front of her “You have heart, determination and most importantly you have talent….now do not argue with me. You might be rough but remember from coal we get pearls, the right pressure and you my boy will shine”

Beside him Peeta heard Katniss giggle, he was pretty sure diamonds came from coal but he took Effie’s point. 

“Now I think we have done enough, I would imagine Peeta you have been up since early. Let’s call it a night and head home. We will meet here tomorrow for an hour to discuss and finalise our training schedules. Peeta you need to look at the notes and timetables we gave you and realistically-and I mean it Peeta – tell us what you can commit too.” Evangeline stated firmly. 

“Ok, I can do that, thanks again for agreeing to coach us”

“We are a team. District 12 may be small but we are a force to be reckoned with” stated Effie. 

Katniss and Peeta had changed their shoes, said their good byes and headed out. Katniss turned to Peeta and asked him if he was hungry and if he was would he like to go grab something to eat. 

“We could or we could go back to mine and I could throw something together, I need a shower after that” answered Peeta

“Ok, sounds good to me” and Katniss took his hand and they walked up Main Street. 

As they walked along Peeta’s phone beeped, he took it out and glanced at it “Hmmm a message from mom, wanting to know how this evening went and to let me know she’s called a family meeting tomorrow at 10am. I wonder what’s up......oh god it’s probably more wedding plan instructions from Rye!!!! He is a total Groomzilla. Don’t laugh we’re all getting weekly updates from him, he even specified where we should buy our socks!”

“Are you serious?” guffawed Katniss “I always figured Delly would be the wedding crazy one?”

“Nope. She’s remarkably chilled about it all, has her dress and the bridesmaids sorted. Rye is however obsessed with sourcing the perfect centrepieces and matching his napkins to the exact shade of lilac that the bridesmaids are wearing”

When they got back Peeta jumped into the shower while Katniss poked around his fridge and kitchen presses to see what they could throw together to eat she was starving. She smiled as she took in her boyfriend’s well stocked kitchen, he may not yet own a proper wardrobe but his kitchen was all kitted out. He had spices and shelves full of food she had never even heard of. Not for the first time did she give thanks to the universe for sending this wonderful man into her life for no other reason than keeping her so well fed. She giggled and from he behind her heard Peeta clear his throat. 

“What’s so funny?” he was in shorts and tee-shirt and currently towel drying his hair. In Katniss eyes he had never looked better. 

“Nothing, just happy I guess” she answered “You mind if I have a shower?”

“Sure no problem, I have some clothes belonging to you in one of the drawers in my room” he said and reddened. “I mean I’m not weird or haven’t been stealing your clothes or anything. When I was packing I found some stuff belonging to you from over the years, and it’s not mine to throw out so I put it in one of my drawers…and well now you’re my girlfriend you should have a drawer, right? Shit am I moving too fast….I am. I’m freaking you out. I know you have your place and I’m not saying move in I just thought it would nice for you to have clothes here, you know?”

“Peeta! Stop talking! You’re not weird, I have a ton your stuff at my house too. Our lives have been intertwined for so long that we are further along than most couples in some ways but further behind in others. I like you a lot. I’m worried that…I’m just worried that-“ Katniss sighed she didn’t know how to say it

“You’re worried that with the bet and all this training we are going to mess up this-you and me and our new relationship” Peeta finished the sentence for her. 

“You too, huh? Wanna get this awkward conversation out of the way then?” Katniss sighed. 

“We could, and we will but why don’t you shower while I make dinner?” they both knew they were just putting things off but were happy to avoid matters for a while longer. 

“Ok. Show me where the towels are? And where you keep my clothes as a shrine to me?” Katniss laughed. 

Peeta arched an eyebrow at her “A shrine? You have tickets on yourself Ms Everdeen” he pulled her in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before showing her where everything was.

While Katniss showered, Peeta decided to put together a quick chicken and avocado salad. He was just throwing a dressing together when he heard Katniss singing, and he smiled a smile that grew wider when she padded into the kitchen wearing an old grey tee-shirt and a pair of purple shorts, her hair was loose and damp and she looked fresh and relaxed. 

“What you got for us then, chef?” she asked as she sidled up to the counter, bumping her hip off his. He grinned down and her and stole a kiss.

“Nothing special really, just a simple salad of chili and lime chicken, avocado and a citrus dressing. Grab some cutlery and we’ll eat.”

Dinner was a quiet and relaxed affair and once they had finished and cleaned up they sat on the sofa. Katniss leaned into Peeta and closed her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her and sighed contently.

“I wish I could freeze this moment” he muttered 

Beside him Katniss answered “I’ll allow it…..but we really do need to talk” 

“I know. It hit me today Katniss how much pressure we are putting on us a couple and I’m afraid that we might damage this before we even fully know what this is” Peeta sounded weary as he spoke. 

Katniss sat up and looked at her beautiful, wonderful, generous boy “Peeta, dancing or no dancing moving things from being best friends to a couple was always going to be risky. I’ve spent so long being afraid, but with you I don’t feel that. I feel excited - the mundane becomes exciting with you. Tonight I danced with you and I enjoyed it, I can’t remember the last time dancing was like that for me. Yes tonight was only night one, but long after this competition is over I want to dance with you. We need go on dates, do other things outside dance. Time will be our most precious commodity but Peeta even if it’s just spent eating dinner with you and playing Scrabble or watching reality TV or going for walk around the farm, I don’t see why our relationship has to suffer - unless we don’t put the time in. We owe it to ourselves to see where this is going, and so far Peeta I like “us” a lot, and I really, really, like you a lot”

“Really, really like me? I’m flattered” teased Peeta “You’re right, everything you said you’re right. We’ll keep talking, and make time for us. Dancing aside a bakers hours are not the most relationship friendly, it’s all early nights and early mornings”

“Well Peeta, farmer’s hours aren’t that much different and once I start college we’ll have a new set of challenges to face. We’ll make it work” she stated firmly 

“Damn your hot when you’re bossy and determined” grinned Peeta

“Now the other thing we need to look at, is the dance schedule I had with Gale and then see how we can make our own.”

“Honestly Katniss I knew you guys trained hard but this is something else. The dance training, the yoga, additional strength and conditioning training, recovery sessions, the beauty regime, the costume fittings-it’s like a full time job, and I already have one of those!”

“Yup, and we were luckier than some on the circuit. Dancers who are under the Snow studios have endless rounds of promotional work to do raising and keeping the profile of President Snow and The Panem Dance Federation up there. Gale and I were good, but being from a smaller studio afforded us a certain amount of flying under the radar, although looking at how the last few days have gone maybe not.”

“What’s Snow like? I mean obviously I’ve heard stories but…..”

“Well he’s been at the head of the Dance Federation for years. You would never guess he’s originally 12 born that’s for sure! Over the years he’s kept hold of the Federation with an iron grip and slowly eroded some of the spontaneity that existed during his time as a dancer from what mom   
and Effie say. He is very controlling; he has very set and approved steps, as a dancer it’s difficult but as a choreographer it is just soul destroying. Dancing your own steps can result is low scores and keep dancers out of the bigger competitions. Poor rankings for a studio can damage their reputation and Snow’s latest venture means that more and more of them are being swallowed up by him and his cronies.”

“What do you mean his latest venture?”

Katniss filled Peeta in on the recent additional fees and how if the studios couldn’t pay Snow was taking them over.

“That can’t be legal!” said a horrified Peeta “How could anyone even raise that kind of money just like that, and where is it going?”

Katniss shrugged “Probably into Snow’s pocket or into the Capitol dancer’s development. All I know is smaller studios like us don’t seem to reap many benefits, and Gale being poached is not unusual really, dancing is more cutthroat then you could ever believe”

They looked through the schedule and it was clear that Peeta couldn’t commit as much time as Gale had but if he talked to his parents maybe he could swing one full day and evenings, but as Katniss pointed he shouldn't do every evening. He liked the idea of Yoga, so they would try schedule a class one morning a week during the quiet time at the bakery.

Peeta suddenly felt very tired and despite his best efforts he began to yawn.

“Come on sleepyhead, time for bed” smiled Katniss. She stood up and began to gather up her stuff, shoving her feet into her Vans. 

“Sorry sweetheart. It’s been a long day” Peeta yawned loudly after he said this he looked sadly at Katniss and said “I wish you didn’t have to go”

“Same, but I think for now it’s probably the right thing to do. Can I borrow hoodie? I promise I’ll return it?”

Peeta snorted “Let’s not fool ourselves Katniss, if this hoodie leaves the house I’m NEVER getting it back” He pulled out a grey hoodie and wrapped her up in it, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Come on I’ll walk you to your car”

Once they got to her car they were reluctant to part ways and ended up making out by the car until they heard a wolf whistle. They jumped apart and looked around, and over the street they caught sight of Rye Mellark laughing.

“Evening Mr Mellark, evening Ms Everdeen” he called taking off an imaginary hat and tipping it toward them “I would come over but I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds. See you tomorrow Peeta, and maybe you too Katniss” he called as he continued on his run.

“I should get going” sighed Katniss “Night Peeta”

Peeta watched Katniss drive away and headed back up to his apartment. He locked up headed to bed, practicing some of his Foxtrot steps as he went


	18. Chapter 18

Peeta was up at his usual time ready to go but although the spirit was willing the body was aching. 

“Good Lord” he thought “it was one night of dancing and I am stiff as a board”

Once he had a shower and moved about Peeta had loosened up a bit so he headed down to the Bakery to begin his morning prep. Even though neither of his parents called in that morning, once he got started he flew through the morning tasks and soon he was removing fresh loaves of bread, Danish pastries, muffins from the oven. It was hard work but Peeta loved it. Once Leevy arrived in she got the front ready. Today there was no special cake orders , so Peeta focused on the day to day items that the Bakery was known for as well some pies. 

Peeta didn’t stop all morning Leevy brought him through a tea and he drank that with her before the shop opened but otherwise it was all go, at about 9.30am the morning rush was coming to an end so Peeta grabbed something to eat and let Leevy know he was heading out back from a break, and sat out the back of the bakery, enjoying the sounds of District 12. 

He was there about 5 minutes when he heard his parents arriving for the family meeting. God he really hoped Rye wasn’t going to make anymore demands on him. He stood up to greet them.

“Morning guys….everything ok?” he looked at the group before him and he was more then a little concerned to see Rye and Delly were actually with his parents this morning. 

“Son, don’t look sot worried, we just want to have a chat. Can Leevy spare you for a few minutes, 30 minutes maybe?” asked Josef

“Yeah that should be fine, here are my keys head up to the apartment I’ll be right behind you” he threw the keys at his dad and walked through to Leevy.

“Hey boss, you ok? You look a bit…frazzled….”asked Leevy.

“Yeah, Mellark Family meeting, I’m worried Rye has more wedding plans to unveil. Look I’m gonna head upstairs of half an hour, are you ok here? There is dough resting in the kitchen, some pies that need glazing otherwise it quiet back there” He looked around there were a few people enjoying a coffee but nothing Leevy couldn’t handle.

“No problem Peeta. The shelves are stocked, and it’s quiet so how about I warm the apricot jam and glaze the pies? I have a new recipe I want to share with you when get back it’s a vegan Danish, I’m telling you Peeta this could be killer”

“Ok, no problem that sounds like it could be interesting. Thanks Leevy. I’ll back soon”

Up in the apartment Josef was pacing. Mariella looked at him and shook her head “You’ll wear out his new flooring if you’re not careful. Rye will you call your brother?”

“No problem” He took out his phone and began to call the eldest Mellark brother, Levon.

The door opened and in walked Peeta “What’s up?” he looked at his family

“Your father and I have been talking and with this bet, we know you are going to be under enormous pressure and we have come to the conclusion that we want to take back the bakery until the competition is done.”

“WHAT?! You can’t be serious-“ the most horrible emotions were running through Peeta’s mind.

“Mom! “ exclaimed Rye and Levon who was listening in from his home in District 1.

“Hey Peeta, it’s Levon, what mom is trying to say is that we would like to work together to allow you to focus on the dancing full time. The Bakery is yours, always has been, always will be. We know how tough competitions is, and an evening here, a morning there isn’t going to cut it. You have a few weeks to prepare, and we all want to chip in to give you a fighting chance to dance your best”

Mariella was beside herself with embarrassment at the ham fisted way she had handled this, once she had said the words she knew she had chosen them badly.

“Peeta please forgive me! I sounded like such a bully then -it sounded like we were taking charge and pushing you aside. Like your brother more eloquently said, we would love to take some of the pressure off you. You have been doing a fine job since you took over the running of this place, no better then fine you have re-invigorated the shop. Your new menu items, the new opening hours, not to mention the re-decoration have ensured Mellark’s remains a vital part of District 12 and that it continues to thrive into the next 100 years.” She was teary as she said this, she was so desperately proud of all her children but Peeta, Peeta was her favourite(not that she would admit this!)

Delly stepped forward and in her hand she had a printed off timetable “So this is a rough idea of what we were thinking. We are not running you off completely, but with some tweaking to our schedules we can give you 4 full days of, 2 half day and then Sundays off as normal, see? You are the best at the cake decorating and your skills and talent are widely known so you would need to keep doing that.”

Josef spoke next “Before you argue, I know your mother and I and supposed to be slowing down, but we aren’t dead! We will still go on the trips we have planned over the next few months in these cases Rye and Levon would step in.”

“Levon? How you are all the way in 1? How are you gonna be here and there and what about Portia and Beth?” Peeta was confused, overwhelmed and more then a little freaked out.

 

Levon’s wife was a fashion designer and they had meet in college and married not long after graduating. When their daughter Beth was born Levon decided to stay home with their daughter. Portia’s fashion label Fuego was starting to take off and with the increase in work and demands on her and her partner Cinna. Portia and Levon had planned on putting their daughter into day care but when then crunched the numbers they realised Levon would be working just to cover the cost of the fees; it was ridiculous. So Levon decided to become a full time stay at home parent, a role he loved and was grateful that they were financially stable enough to afford for him to do.

 

“Well honestly it’s all fairly easy to do Peet. Portia’s work means we can travel she doesn’t need to be in the studio or office all the time. She is looking for inspiration for her next collection so we were planning and travelling around Panem for a while anyway. Beth is 19 months old and at that age you can pretty much pick kids up and move them easily enough. We can be in 12 after the Showcase and help you with bakery in the lead up to the Championships. Kiddo can come with me to the shop, just like when we were kids. Plus there is no shortage of Mellark’s to lend a hand if we need a sitter, right guys?”

Around the room a chorus of yes was heard.

Rye spoke next “We don’t want to pressure you into anything, but let us help you. And I even promise not to let Delly near anything in your kitchen.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad…..” shouted Delly

Peeta, Mariella and Josef all looked her with raised eyebrows and from the phone the roaring laughter of Levon could be heard loud and clear.

“Fine. I’ll stick to scheduling and clean up” pouted Delly.

“Well son? What do you say?”

“Deal. You guys are the best. Serioulsy. I got Gale and Katniss’ old training schedule from Effie last night and I’m not gonna lie I was freaking out, it’s like a full time job.” Peeta felt a huge weight he didn’t even realise he was carrying suddenly lift form his shoulders. He couldn’t wait to tell Katniss or their coaches about this. 

Mariella cheered and threw her arms around her son “Oh I am so pleased you are accepting our help! I can’t wait to see Everlark on the dance floor!”

“Ever- what now mom??” Peeta asked confused , but before he could get an answer his phone pinged with a message, Leevy needed him in the shop. 

“Right Mellarks in 12 the Mellarks in 1 are signing off. Peeta we’ll be in touch. Say hello to Katniss for me, and you better treat her right or I will kick your ass. Bye guys” and with with that Levon was gone. The remaining Mellarks headed out of Peeta’s apartment and headed out. Peeta headed back to work and armed with the new timetable Delly had given him began to re-examine and rearrange his days to give him and Katniss a real fighting chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter... apparently I write nothing for months and then there’s no stopping me.  
> Ok so just a little chapter to get things moving and get Mariella’s plan in motion, now Peeta can concentrate on the dancing full time.


	19. Chapter 19

When Peeta told Katniss and their coaches about the Mellark’s plan to give him more time to practice everyone was stunned, though not surprised, at the generosity of this offer. For Evangeline, Effie and Annie it meant more of the one thing they had been clearly lacking – Time. 

Mariella and Josef had insisted that the new “old” routine was instantly adopted. This meant Peeta’s original schedule was torn up and new intensive plan put into place. Along with couples practice, Peeta had solo sessions, then there was lift training, yoga and pilates sessions, some low impact training like swimming was also incorporated, there were costume fittings, strategy and planning sessions. Peeta was incredibly grateful for the sacrifices his family were making for him.

True to their agreement Katniss and Peeta made time to date. They went on picnics, hiking, movies or sometimes just stayed in at Katniss’ place or Peeta’s talking, laughing even doing jigsaws –it really didn’t matter so long as it wasn’t dance related. It was getting harder to leave each other at the end of the night. 

Sometimes Peeta’s frustration at not being able to master a particular step or lift would lead to cross words and frayed tempers between the couple but they tried to resolve their issues quickly and not let things fester. It wasn’t always easy but they worked hard at keeping communication between them open. This was a totally new way for dealing with conflict for Katniss. With Gale they would explode, shout, fume, ignore and then apologise…maybe.

Evangeline and Effie noticed the changes in Katniss perhaps more that Annie; the tension that existed with Gale fuelled her dancing and gave their dance style a fierce and explosive feel. The movements heavy, precise and technically perfect but sometimes lacking in emotion or soul.

However with Peeta, Katniss radiated light. Their dancing style was softer, not always perfect but when they hit everything just right they were truly flawless. Peeta was an absolute revelation to everyone. The man who had come to the studio hoping to become a passable dancer for a wedding waltz had surpassed that goal a hundred fold.

Now they were only two days away from the Showcase and everything was on track. They were just finishing up a morning session where they had a full dress rehearsal, after today they would have one day off before travelling to the event.

“Marvellous! Simply marvellous” thrilled Effie as the last notes of “Stay with me by Sam Smith” played. “I think we’re ready. How are you both feeling? It has been a tough few weeks but I must say you have risen to the challenges and then some. I am so proud of you both” she dabbed the tears that gathered in her eyes.

Annie took over while Effie composed herself “Ok so Katniss we will need to have that dress taken up maybe an other inch at the back, it’s just slightly too long and I am worried your heel might catch in it during the last lift and spin, when Peeta sets you down you could trip. Peeta, you need a hair cut, and don’t forget to pack the wax I gave you- not a hair must be out of place. Tan is next I know you are reluctant but under the harsh lights of the ballroom your pale skin will give the impression that you are sick, you need colour in your cheeks, you WILL be getting a spray tan tomorrow, this evening you should exfoliate really well and moisturise very, very well. Now costumes off we’ll steam and have them ready to pack in the morning. Now I won’t be travelling with you to the showcase, but remember what I said go, have fun but be sure to watch your competition. People won’t give every trick they have up their sleeve away but there will be flashes so take note, and Peeta like Effie I too am so very proud of you”

Peeta stood beside Katniss blushing at all this praise being heaped on him “Well, I think without all of you guys I would still be stepping on toes and hiding in corners so I think I should be heaping thanks and gratitude on you!”

Evangeline spoke next “How about we all acknowledge the great work done here over the last few weeks by all of you and let’s give a big congratulations to all off us involved with Team Everlark!” Mariella’s name for the duo had now stuck and everyone was a calling them that, much to Katniss annoyance.

“Do we need once more run through the Showcase piece?” asked Peeta. They had decided on the American Social Foxtrot would be their solo dance piece. It wasn’t popular but something about the dance, the music and Everlark just clicked . The last movement involved Katniss almost walking away from Peeta, but at the last second he caught her hand and pulled her towards him, then he lifted her around his back and when she landed on the ground he would pull her close to him, with the grey chiffon gown Katniss was wearing the effect was beautiful, and deceptively simple looking.

Katniss shook her head “Come on Peeta, we’re done lets get out of here and have some fun!”

“Before you go running out of here young lady, will you be home of dinner this evening? And Peeta, Dan wants to have your family up to the house when Levon, Portia and Beth are settled. He is itching to have a party, Prim is home from college the weekend after the Showcase so how about we say Sunday. There is plenty of room at the farm so people can stay over and enjoy some of the local wines and beers without having to drive home. Oh and tell your father that Dan “found” a bottle of Haymitch’s famous white liquor… Annie, you and Finnick should join us too.”

After agreeing to spread the word to his family, and Katniss informing her mother she wouldn’t be home for dinner, the pair changed into normal and said goodbye before heading out.

“Ok, where too?” said Katniss.

“I dunno, Everdeen I wanted more rehearsal time you were the one who suggested “fun””

“True…very true…ok I have got it! What if a certain someone had tickets to a certain art show just a short drive from here…..A certain art show that someone was only DYING to see but was all sold out. Hmmmmmm now what have I got here” Katniss pulled out two tickets to the Cressida art how taking place about an hours drive from 12.

“NO WAY!! How? Never mind how. Katniss Everdeen you are a goddess!” Peeta shouted and them placed his hands on her face and gave her a big kiss. Katniss laughed but was so glad he was pleased with her surprise.

“Well come on let’s go” she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her car and they set off.

Several hours later they returned to 12. Peeta had not stopped raving about the paintings they had seen. Katniss had no interest in the paintings most of them looked like something a child would do, but with Peeta and his endless enthusiasm for the work she found she actually enjoyed herself or maybe she just enjoyed being in “his” world for a while, art was something so uniquely Peeta. They had stopped for dinner on the way home and now were back in Peeta’s apartment. 

“You want something to drink” Peeta asked as the came inside.

“Nope I’m good” she smiled

“I can’t believe Annie wants to get a spray tan. I mean come on…it’s insane right?”

“Maybe but they are right under the harsh lights it’ll look like I’m dancing with a corpse if we leave you “au natural” Peeta”

“Funny. I suppose I should go get showered, will you stick around till I’m done”

“Actually” said Katniss her heart pounding as she walked towards Peeta “How about I join you? I mean you need to make sure you are all exfoliated and moisturised……..and who will reach your back if I’m not here?”

Peeta gulped “Katniss…..I….”

“Shhh Peeta” she stood in front of him and leaned up to kiss him, he returned her kissed eagerly, she took his hand and started to walk backwards towards the stairs that lead upstairs “The only things is Peeta I really think we need to work up a bit more of a sweat before we shower”

“Are you sure?” Peeta asked as he kissed along her neck and back up to your mouth

“I have never been surer of anything in my life” she answered “What about you?”

“I have never been surer of anything in my life” he answered repeating her words back to her.

And with that hand in hand then climbed the stairs together and went into Peeta’s bedroom, closing the door on everything but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine!!!  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed that and the last bit wasn’t to cringy....see you for the next chapter soon!


End file.
